Satan Series book 2: Satan's Fury
by WelshCanuck
Summary: As Leo and Cole continue thier search, the sisters must now learn to survive on thier own.As tension between them grows they all wonder if they will ever see SF again.But mother nature sets them on a new adventure of survival and trust.
1. Chapter 1

The adventure contines in book 2 of the Satan Series. Ok here you go . reviews are always good no matter what.. I like coming home to them. and the more reviews I get. the faster we will post. hehe

Again the was co-write with my dera frined Maineiac.

Enjoy

* * *

The sun danced across the water of the Caribbean, causing it too sparkle like a million diamonds. Standing on the shore, the beauty before him was wasted as his thoughts once again returned to his one love, the woman who, just by being, had changed his life in ways he would never have thought possible.

He thought back on the last time he had seen her, right before they had left on their vacation. The laughing eyes, the gentle voice, the sweet taste of her kiss, he needed all of them, without her, his life would be empty.

Standing on the deserted beach, he felt the presence of someone else approaching. Stopping beside him, the man who used to be his enemy, but, now, through the love of a witch was his closest ally in his search.

Placing his hand on the whitelighters shoulder, Cole gave it a squeeze of reassurance, knowing that their thoughts were the same.

"We will find them," he said, "they are alive, and waiting for us."

"Its the not knowing," Leo said, never taking his eye's of the sea, "I don't know how much longer I can take it before I go crazy."

"Did they have anything to say?" Cole asked, pointing skyward.

"No, they still can't find them either, its like they just vanished from the face of the earth."

"How is that possible? How can they lose track like that?" Cole asked. "Even the Source can't track them."

Leo looked at Cole when he said that, wondering how he could know that. The last three weeks had been filled with worry and searching, the two had been together almost constantly. Somehow, Cole was still able to shimmer in and out of the underworld, gleaming what info he could.

On his last talk with the Elders, Leo had learned that things where starting to get bad, as the demons and warlocks learned about the Charmed One's disappearance, using the chance to wreck havoc. The number of deaths attributed to them, almost doubling in the last week.

"Leo?" Cole said, breaking his train of thought. "Are you ready to go, the boat is restocked."

Reaching out one last time, Leo tried to feel his wife or her sisters, but once again he could not sense them.

"Yes," he said wearily, turning and heading for the waiting taxi. Opening the door, he paused, turning back to look once more out over the still waters.

"Hold on my love, we're coming." he said, casting his thoughts out over the sea.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as Cole released the anchor into the shallow waters off the island shore, as Leo prepared the dingy, eager to search for any sign of the missing sisters.

Climbing into the small raft, Cole silently cursed their inability to travel by magical means; least the various demons searching for them sensed them. On the large cabin cruiser they were using, he could forget the way his stomach rebelled, leaving him feeling sick for what seemed like hours. Turning, he took the duffel bag of supply's, they always took when they searched an island, from Leo, placing it securely in the center of the small craft.

"Can you feel anything?" he asked the whitelighter as he took a seat, holding on to the rope running down the rafts side.

"No, but then again, with all the strangeness in this area, I'm not sure I would."

"I haven't felt any demons in the last few hours either," Cole said, "do you think they'e given up?"

"I don't know? It could just be the energy the Elders warned us about, interfering with our powers."

"And what happens if we run into trouble? Or what if we find them and they need your special kind of help?"

"Let's just worry about that if it comes up." Leo told him, starting the powerful motor, turning the raft towards land.

As they neared the shore, the surf got choppy, tossing the raft about in the crashing waves. Somehow Leo managed to keep them from capsizing, as he drove towards the shore, thoughts of his wife filling his head.

Cole spent the trip gripping the rope, too miserable to think. His one goal: to make it to land without getting sick.

Upon landing, Cole made his way to a near by group of tree's, staying in the shade, waiting for his stomach to settle while Leo went about setting up their camp for the night.

"Cole?" Leo said when he was finished, "I'm going to take a quick look around before the light fades completely, will you be alright till I return?"

Not trusting his voice, Cole just gave a wave of his hand, giving into the urge to sleep. As he drifted off, he thought he could hear a voice, calling to him, but it was no one he recognized.

"Cole Turner, I have been searching for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Prue woke with the sun caressing her face, and warming her body. Opening her eyes she looked at Pipers sleeping form beside her. Content to watch her little sister sleep she just lay there in the late morning sun.

Piper awoke slowly as she opened her eyes she was met with the ice blue of her sisters. Not saying anything Piper let her big sister have her mother moment. Finally breaking the silence, "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Phoebe still a sleep?"

"Yeah you know Phoebs." Prue answered.

"The next few days are gonna be tough on her."

"I know, but we're her for her and she knows that."

"She's still pretty weak from her encounter with the Ancient One, not to mention the poison." Piper remarked quietly

"I know. We'll just have to get her to rest a few more days." Prue said with a smile, knowing that that task would not be easy. For even as a child whenever Phoebe was sick she would not stay in bed when she was supposed to.

"Easier said then done." Piper replied thinking the same things that Prue was.

Phoebe could feel the warm sun on her body, as the sun rose above the trees. She had been snuggled up against Prues back, relishing in the love of her big sister. She didn't move as she listened to her sisters' talk about her encounter with the Ancient One. The memory of her experience still sent chills through her body and Phoebe knew just how close she was to having been her next victim. Her thoughts turned to the reason she had chosen Phoebe in the first place: Charles. Thinking back on the past few weeks she couldn't stop the tear that escaped down her face. She made no move to wipe it away, as it was soon followed by another, and then another.

Her sisters' words were now faint in the distance yet they were right beside her. All she could think of was Charles. The man that had saved her and cared for her, as if she was his true granddaughter.

As Prue and Piper talked quietly Prue suddenly stopped and looked at Piper for a split moment. Turning over she looked into the big brown eyes of her baby sister; eyes that were glistened with tears. Reaching out to her on pure instinct she held Phoebe as her sister cried in her arms. She never said a word, she just held her.

After awhile Phoebe looked up into Prues face. "Thank you."

"No thanx needed. I'm your sister. That's what I'm here for." Prue said lovingly as she placed her hand on Phoebes cheek and wiped away a tear with her thumb. Leaving her hand on her sisters' check she starred into Phoebes eyes. "You know we love you?"

"Yeah. I love you too." Phoebe replied once again snuggling close to Prue.

Piper lay next to Prue and watched as the oldest and youngest interacted. She thought back to the days not that long ago when there was no way that Prue would have been there for Phoebe the way she was now. Or for Phoebe to lay still in her sisters arms, crying onto her shoulder for that matter.

"Hey guys why don't we head home and find something to eat?" Piper suggested after she had watched Prue and Phoebe.

"Sounds good." Prue agreed, "Phoebs?"

"Yeah." Phoebe answered quietly.

Piper stood up and pulled Phoebe up, then the two of them both helped up Prue.

"Leg still sore honey?" Piper asked

"Yeah but I'll live." Prue said as she started for the path that would take them back to their hut.

Piper and Phoebe shock their heads at their sister stubbornness and followed after her. The three walked in silence back to the hut, each thinking their own thoughts of what had happened over the last few days.

Arriving to the hut Piper immediately started on the fruit for breakfast. Sitting outside they ate in silence once again lost in their own thoughts.

When she was done Phoebe stood up to go inside the hut, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Phoebs you ok sweetie?" Prue asked her lovingly

"I just need to be alone right now Prue."

"Phoebe you know we're here for you right?" Piper asked.

"I know. I just need some time?" she answered quietly

Letting go of her sisters' wrist Prue just nodded in agreement. "Love you."

"Love you too." She returned before walking into the small hut. Lying down on the bed she turned and faced the wall, as the tears once again streamed down her face.

"Prue?"

"Yeah." Prue answered without looking at her sister

"She's still really tired you know."

"I know. She never could keep that stuff away from me: us." She finished as she finally turned to Piper.

"So what are we gonna do?" Piper asked. She knew what the answer would be, but now that Prue was back it made Piper feel a whole lot better. Especially if it got to the point where she would have to drug her baby sister again

"We're gonna keep a close eye on her. We came so close to losing her Piper I will not let her regress back again."

"Charles said it could come back if she lets herself get to run down." Piper added

"And we know how she is._ I feel fine,_ she'll tell us."

"And then she'll get mad at us for babying her." Piper added with a laugh.

"Yeah, but deep down I think she still loves it when we do." Prue said with a smile

"And deep down we still love doing it. Though now it's almost more like a chore."

"True. But you're right. We still love to baby her."

Sliding over to her big sister Piper lay her head on her lap. "That's because she is our baby girl."

Running her hand over Pipers head Prue just starred off into the jungle. "That she is."


	3. Chapter 3

The soft morning breeze brought the smell of the ocean drifting into the clearing as Piper stepped out of the hut. Standing there, she closed her eyes, imagining for a minute that she was once again back in San Francisco, safe in the arms of her husband. Hearing a noise, she turned to find her older sister standing in the doorway, looking at her.

"Penny for them." Prue said, grinning at her daydreaming sister.

"What are you doing up so early?" Piper asked, not wanting to share her thoughts.

"Just looking for the room service menu. The service is kind of slow here."

"Well, this was a low budget resort, and good help is so hard to find now a days."

As Prue walked over to the low table set up out side, Piper noticed that she seemed to be limping even more then before. The last few days had been rough on all of them, not just their baby sister. With no chance to rest, the wound on Prues leg was not getting a chance to heal.

"Prue, why don't you rest for a while?" Piper asked, hoping her sister would not notice her concern.

"We don't have time for that, there is so much to do, and with Phoebe so weak, there is more for us."

"Prue, if you don't rest your leg for a few days, you won't be of any help to anyone. As it is now you can barely walk on it."

"Piper, I can't rest. Who's going to help you? You can't do it all."

"And you can't let us help you, can you? Can't you for once just let me take care of things? Do you always have to be so...so..."

"In control? Strong? It's just they way I am. I the oldest, I have always taken care of you and Phoebe, I can't sit back and let you care for me, it just isn't in my nature."

"I agree with Piper." A voice said from behind them. "Prue, you have to take it easy. It's not like we can just go to a hospital if something happens."

Leaning against the doorframe, Phoebe looked at her squabbling sisters, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to get her mind focused. She had woken up feeling a little better, but after hearing her sisters argue, she knew that it was going to be a long day.

"Phoebe, you should be in bed!" Prue scolded her.

"And you should be sitting down!" Phoebe shot back, not liking the way both her sisters were looking at her.

"Phoebe, you go back to bed, and Prue, you will stay here with her!" Piper told then both, knowing that now she actually stood a chance of getting them both to do what she wanted.

"No!" the oldest and the youngest said at the same time.

"Piper, I am old enough to decide things on my own." Phoebe protested, earning a look from the oldest, "and you Prue, you can't even let your self rest, so don't be trying to make me do it."

"Phoebe..." Prue started to say.

"No Prue, all I have done since we got to this place is lay around in bed." Phoebe told her.

"In case you have forgotten, you almost died: _twice._ You should be in bed, not out exploring!"

Standing there listening to the all to familiar sounds of her sisters voice's raised in a heated argument, Piper could feel her head start to pound, as a headache formed behind her eyes, the throbbing making her own temper start to rise.

"Both of you stop!" Piper almost shouted, glaring at them. "Neither one of you are going anywhere!"

"Piper, how are you going to stop us?" Prue asked, not realizing she had just given in to Phoebe's argument.

"Why do I even try!? You know you two are so much alike, you're both pigheaded!"

Stunned by the usually quiet sisters word, Prue and Phoebe looked at each other, both at a loss for words, but neither one was ready to back down. For the first time in three years, they let loose, giving in to the buried emotions they all had. The feelings of fear and love for each other's safety, of trying to protect each other now had a new outlet.

"Piper Halliwell, how dare you!" Prue shouted, standing up and facing her middle sister, "You have no right to talk to us that way!"

"I have all the rights I need Pruedence! I may be the middle child, but at least I know when to ask for help! At least I know when to listen to others! And that goes for you as well Phoebe!"

"You leave her out of this!" Prue said as she moved in front of Piper, "this is between you and me!"

"Oh, that's right! I am not the oldest, I can't tell others what to do, that's your job miss, I'm always in control!"

"Don't go their Piper!" Prue warned her. "You have never had to carry the burden of responsibility like I have. You have no idea what it's like to have to keep in control all the time!" turning away, she wiped a tear from her eye as she fought to control the anger inside of her, before she exploded.

"Piper" Phoebe said, "How dare you judge us like that!"

"Phoebe, be quiet!" Piper said as she rounded on the youngest. "All you ever do is rush into things, you never stop to consider your actions!"

"What are you saying Piper?" Phoebe asked, a touch of menace in her voice.

"We would not be in this mess if you had bothered to ask us if we wanted to be witches!"

"You're bringing that up again! We didn't have a choice, we were _born_ witches!"

"And all it has brought us is heartache!" Piper yelled

"What are you talking about? You have Leo because of it." Phoebe said.

"But I may never see him again!"

"Is this what its all about?" Prue asked.

"Fine! If you don't want to listen to me, go ahead, just don't come to me when you're tired!" Piper said, storming off.


	4. Chapter 4

talk to us people...Reviews are always welcome...hint hint enjoy..

* * *

"Prue. What just happened?"

"I think our middle sister just told us off Phoebs." Prue said as she watched Piper walk away.

"Oh is that all." Phoebe said. "Look Prue, I'm gonna go down to the beach for a bit."

"Phoebe, she's right you know. You should be resting."

"And so should you Prue." Phoebe replied a bit harsher then she hoped. As she could feel most of her anger subsiding slightly

"Phoebe."

"No Prue. I'm getting sick and tired of been cooped up in this hut. I need some space." She almost yelled before calming some. "I love you Prue but please, just give me some time here. I need to get out."

Prue could see the determination in her baby sisters' eyes. "Ok, just be careful."

* * *

Walking down the path to the beach Phoebe couldn't help but think of what was said to Piper and Prue. She knew her sisters cared for her, but there were times when she needed her own space and to figure things out on her own. She knew her limits and when to draw the line.

Arriving to the beach she sat in the sand with her feet just at the waters edge. The warm waters every so often cascading over her tanned feet. She looked out to the water and felt the cool calming effect that it usually held for her. She always found something tranquil about the sea. It had always seemed to calm her, even as a child.

As she looked out she saw a familiar sparkle along the waters surface. Not moving she sat there and waited for them to come to her. She was soon looking into the aqua coloured eyes of the dolphins that she had swum with not that many days ago. Standing up she wadded into the waters, resting her hand on his head she sat down in the water to meet his gaze. Sitting in the water with him Phoebe couldn't help but remember her time before.

"So big fellow what do you do when you have a big fight with your sisters?" she asked. Only to receive the familiar clicks and whistles of before.

"So what do you say you and I go for a swim?" Phoebe asked as she turned over on her stomach and made her way out the deeper portion of the sea.

Phoebe spent the next hour or so swimming with the dolphins and thinking of the fight she had had with her sisters. As usual Piper was the neutral party with Prue and herself choosing sides. Only this time they both chose Pipers when it came to the health of the other sister.

Suddenly Phoebe felt herself almost to tired to swim back to shore. She looked towards the shoreline and could see how far it really was. Kicking herself for not listening to Piper she slowly started her swim to shore.

After a few minutes she had not made much progress. Starting to get really scared she didn't know what to do. Until she felt the familiar presence of her friend. She held on to the dolphin with as much strength as she had left and let him carry her into shore.

Laying at the waters edge Phoebe rested to regain her strength. She knew that she should tell her sisters what happened, but there was apart of her that defied that idea and said no don't tell them.

Finally getting enough strength to return to the hut Phoebe stood up slowly. As she got to her feet a wave of dizziness over came her, and she almost fell back down. Taking each step slow and steady she eventually made her way back to the hut.

* * *

Piper had stormed out away from the small hut they had called home for the past few weeks. She had made her way over to one of the coconut trees and sat on the ground just leaning against it. Why did they have to be so stubborn? Could they not see that what she was doing was for their own good? _Prue I can somewhat understand, but Phoebe. She always listens to me._

She closed her eyes as she sun warmed her body and her thoughts continued to focus on her sisters. Both stubborn and determined in their own way.

She lost track of all time as she sat there in her thoughts, until she heard a sound from behind her. Opening her eyes a small bit she could make out Phoebe returning to the hut. She could see that her baby sister had been swimming as the water still glistened on her body. She never made a gesture or a sound towards her, she just watched her walk into the hut. One thing that did puzzle Piper however was the way that Phoebe was walking. She seemed to almost drag herself through the path back to the hut. Her fear for her sisters' health once again started to surface. For even though she had said she didn't care, deep down she cared beyond imagination.

* * *

Prue sat on the small bed as Phoebe had left the hut. She had given in to Phoebes request that she was going to the beach. Truth was she didn't have the energy to fight anymore: especially with one of her sisters. They had all said things that now seemed silly and pointless.

Sitting with a pillow under her leg, her thoughts turned to the fight they had just had. She can't ever recall one that bad before. Even the fights that she had had with Phoebe as they grew up, never seemed this bad. Maybe it was because this time it was the three of them fighting and not just two. Whenever they fought before there was always one that would mediate. This time they would have to mediate themselves.

She stayed there unmoving lost in her thoughts for what seemed like forever. She was soon drawn from them at the faint sound of footsteps. Thinking it was Piper she was a bit taken back when she saw Phoebe standing in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Hi." Phoebe replied quietly. Her head was pounding and she had three more dizzy spells on her way back to the hut.

"Wanna sit down?" Prue asked

Phoebe never replied, she just walked over to the small bed and sat down next to her big sister. As she sat down she noticed a shadow cascading through the doorway. Looking up she saw Piper standing and leaning against the frame.

"Is this a private party or you got room for one more sister?" Piper asked quietly.

"One more would make it more interesting." Prue said.

Phoebe remained quiet as she tried to get the pounding in her head under control.

Piper sat down on the end beside Phoebe, placing the youngest in the middle. She eyed her baby sister carefully for she knew that something was up. Maybe she was just upset at the fight they had just had, Piper wasn't sure, but it was like an itch at the back of her neck, something was up.

"Look guys I'm sorry. I just care about you two so much I don't know what I would do if something happened to one of you." Piper finally said breaking the silence.

"No Piper I'm the one that should be sorry. I knew that you were just looking out for me. I'm just so used to looking after you two that I forget sometimes that I too can get hurt or sick. It's hard for me."

"Prue I know it is, but if you ever needed to trust anyone in your life. Then it has to be us. Phoebe and I are always here for you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Prue said, "I also know that you're missing Leo."

Piper could feel the tear that had escaped run down her cheek. She had not told her sisters about her lost feeling of Leo, but as usual her oldest sister had read right through her.

Phoebe sat between her two sisters listening to what they had to say to each other. The pounding in her head had not gotten any better and right then all she wanted to do was flop back on to the bed and sleep, but she knew that if she did, her sisters would know that something was up. And if she said anything now they ran the risk of repeating what had had happened only a few hours before. Only she knew that this time she would not win the battle.

"Look guys I'm sorry too. I was just feeling a bit cooped up. You know that I hate it when I can't get out and about." She explained to them quietly.

"Phoebs we know. You just have to realize the huge scare you gave us." Piper said, "We come here and find you sick beyond belief with the poison from the coral. And then you were taken again in your sleep by the Ancient One. We're just worried about you." Piper told her as she wrapped her arm around Phoebe and pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah Phoebs we love you and don't like it when you get sick. You will always be our baby girl. And it's because of that, that we sometimes forget that you're all grown up." Prue told her as she tucked a stray piece of wet hair behind her sisters' ear.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

They sat like that for a few minutes before the silence was broken.

"So we ok now?" Piper asked.

"I am. Phoebs?" Prue agreed

"Yeah I'm ok., but lets not do that again anytime soon. I hate it when we fight." she said resting her head on Pipers shoulder

"Deal." Both Prue and Piper agreed.

* * *

The next two days Prue rested her leg as much as possible yet still helping Piper. Though Piper would only let her help if she was sitting down doing it. Phoebe on the other hand was still restless and the pounding in her head had not gone away, nor had the dizzy spells that she had started to get the day of their argument. Whenever she opened her eyes her world would seem to spin out of control, but she had no way around it, she knew if she told Prue and Piper they would practically tie her to the bed.

"Hey guys I think we may have a problem" Piper called from around the back of the hut.

"Oh? What kind of problem?" Prue asked with new concern.

"We're running low on supplies."

"Supplies as in food or supplies as in something else?" Phoebe asked as she stuck her head out the window and looked towards Piper.

Piper laughed at her sisters' remark. "Always thinking about your stomach aren't you Phoebs?"

"Yep." She answered with a cheeky smile.

"Well the answer is a little bit of both, but mostly food."

"So what do you think we should do?" Phoebe asked as they both made their way to the front and sat down beside Prue.

"Well maybe we should go and check out Charles other hut. I think he kept a lot of stuff there. He seemed to go there quite often before and come back with something that would help." Prue suggested.

"Sounds good. So we all go?" Phoebe asked hesitantly.

"Probably a good idea. By the time we get there and back again it's going to be dark. I for one would feel better if I knew that we were together." Prue said.

"Ok let me just grab a few things first." Piper said as she made her way into the small hut they had called home. Looking over the fruit and herbs she picked out a few things and exited the dwelling. "Ok, let's go."

"What you got there Pipe?" Prue asked as Phoebe helped her up

"Well I know that I will have to feed my baby sister so I brought us a snack for the trip." Piper answered Prue yet sharing a smile with Phoebe.

"You see that is why I love you. You are always thinking of things like that." Phoebe said as she wrapped her arm over Pipers shoulder.

* * *

As they made their way through the thick brush Piper couldn't help to think once again that something was bothering Phoebe. Quickening her pace a little she caught up to Prue who had been leading the way on the trail that was only wide enough for one person. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Piper. What is it?"

"Phoebe. Does she seem a bit sluggish to you?"

"I was thinking that myself yesterday, but now that you mention it she does seem to missing some of her flamboyancy. Maybe she just misses Cole. You've been kind of quiet too for that matter, and don't try and tell me you don't miss Leo."

"Maybe you're right. And I do miss him. More then you could know. I just hope I get to see him again."

"You will Piper. Because I know that he will never give up looking for you." Prue told her as she placed her arm around Pipers waist.

Phoebe watched as her sisters walked in front of her. She could hear them talking quietly but the words she could not make out. As another dizzy spell overcame her she paused a few minuets as it passed. She was starting to regret her decision of not saying anything to her sisters., but she knew that if she said anything now she would be in more trouble then she had been when she was younger.

Feeling that her dizziness had passed Phoebe took a hesitant step forward, only to have her world spin off its axis. As she tried to grab on to a nearby tree she missed and fell to the ground. Closing her eyes to stop the sky from spinning she lay there on the ground.

Piper stopped and turned to say something to Phoebe and watched as her sister went to grab a tree and then fell to the ground. "**PHOEBE!"** she called out and ran to her as she lay on the ground with her eyes closed.

Prue turned as soon as Piper screamed out Phoebes name, as she too ran to their fallen sister.

"Phoebe? Honey." Piper said as she squatted by her sister.

"Piper?"

"Honey, what happened?"

"I fell." She said with a weak smile

"Phoebe this isn't the time. What happened?" Prue asked

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the worry in her sisters' faces. She knew now that she would have to tell them. "I got dizzy." She said quietly

"Phoebe! Why didn't you say anything?" Piper asked lovingly but still a bit of anger in her voice. After what had happened the other day her sister was still keeping secrets.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Ok, come on. Can you stand up?" Prue asked.

"I think so." Phoebe rolled over as she pushed herself up with her hands to stand

Prue and Piper helped her to her feet and supported her the rest of the way to the second hut. Upon arriving they immediately placed her on the small bed, to lie down.

"Phoebe how long has this being going on?" Prue asked. "And don't even think about lying to us."

Looking up to her sisters she knew that what was about to happen would not be a fun experience. "It hasn't really stopped." She answered sheepishly.

"Phoebe! How could you?" Piper said trying not to raise her voice.

"I'm sorry. After our fight the other day you said..."

"Phoebe I know what I said. And you can not honestly sit there and tell me that you believed that?" Piper said.

"Phoebe you should have said something." Prue told her.

"I know." She said quietly before continuing. She knew now that she had to tell Prue and Piper everything. "Guys there is one other thing."

They looked at her with new worry. _How much worse could this get?_ They both thought. That was when she proceeded to tell them about what had happened the day of the fight and her swim.

"Ok that's settled. We're staying here for the next few days and you missy are not to move from that bed. You hear me?" Piper told her not taking no for an answer this time.

"Piper."

"No Phoebe she's right. You're staying put." Prue agreed with Piper.

"Fine. OK." Phoebe said, "But I don't have to like it."

"Phoebe you have no one here to blame but yourself. You should have told us that you were having these dizzy spells. And what happened on the water. You could have _**drowned**_." Prue shot at her in anger. She couldn't believe that Phoebe would do that.

Piper rested her hand on Prue shoulder trying to get her oldest sister to calm down. The last thing that Phoebe needed now was a confrontation.

"Ok Phoebe. You rest, Prue and I are going to have a look around to see what we can find. And then we'll have a bit to eat." Bending down she placed a kiss on her little sisters' forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Prue calmed down and repeated Pipers actions. "We won't be very far. Get some rest ok honey."

"Ok. Love you Prue."

"Love you to sweetie."

* * *

Finding all the supplies that they would need Piper and Prue returned to their sister who was still awake and starring up at the ceiling. Leaving her with her thoughts they prepared something to eat.

"Prue." Piper said as she showed Prue what she had in her hand. "It's for her own good."

"I know but I think you better ask her this time."

"That's probably a good idea. Seen as she almost killed me last time." Piper laughed, "Want to help me."

"Sure, come on you big baby." Prue said pulling Pipers hand. "Then I can tell you two about the note I found."

Sitting on the edge of the bed Piper brushed Phoebes hair from her face. "How you feeling honey?"

"A bit better."

"No more dizziness?" Prue asked.

"No." she looked up at Prue, "And that's the truth."

"Good. Look Phoebe, I think you should take that sedative again." Piper started gently.

"No Piper I'm ok."

"Phoebe. It will help you rest and sleep. I know you haven't slept since we got here." Prue said.

"I'll sleep I promise."

"Phoebe. I promise I won't give you as much as last time. Just enough to help you sleep, honey. Please?"

"If you say no Phoebs we won't go against your wishes. We just want you to get better." Prue added. "And it will help you sleep." Prue brushed back the hair from her sisters forehead

"You promise not as much as last time?"

"I promise." Piper agreed

"Ok."

"Thank you." Piper said as she then turned to Prue. "So what is this note you found?"

"It's from Charles. I guess he figured that we would eventually end up here. He wrote us a note saying that if ever we encountered a bad storm that this hut is more equipped to handle it compared to the other one. However if we should encounter a hurricane we should go to the city."

"Excuse me, did you say _Hurricane_?" Piper asked with wide eyes and concern.

"That's what it says." Prue showed her the note

"Ok this could be bad right?"

"Relax Piper. From here the city isn't that far anyway. Besides its been beautiful all day what could happen?"

Piper glared at her sister, almost knowing some hiding jimx she had just set forth.

* * *

Getting their dinner ready Piper couldn't help but think of the words that Charles had written them. Looking out the window she watched as some clouds were starting to make there way and the wind seemed to pick-up. "Prue can you come here a minute please."

Getting off the edge of the bed she walked over to Piper.

"Look." Piper said pointing out the window.

"It's just a storm Piper. Don't be paranoid." Prue told her with a smile. Piper was never very good with storms, and neither was Phoebe, Prue recalled.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now where's our food? I'm starving and so Is Phoebe."

"You know one of these days." Piper shook her fist at her sister.

"You know after we check out of this resort. I'm going to complain to Management about the service."

"Yeah well you two are like the guests from hell. Now here, go away and eat." Piper laughed at her sister.

Having finished dinner they made sure that Phoebe was comfortable as the sedative started to kick in.

"You warm enough sweetie?" Prue asked

"Yeah. You two aren't going out in that storm are you?"

"No and we'll stay right here beside you." Prue assured her.

As Phoebe drifted off to sleep Piper looked up at Prue with worry.

"It is just a storm right Prue?" Piper asked, scared that what she had read in Charles note about the hurricane, would happen now. She knew that with Phoebe sleeping from the sedative that it would be that much harder to get to the city.

Pulling her sister towards her, Prue gave her the comfort that she needed. "I'm sure Piper. Don't worry." Prue told her. "Everything will be fine."


	5. Chapter 5

As the voice spoke, Cole found himself unable to move. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, and when he saw the figure approaching him, he almost could not breathe. It was impossible, how could he be here!

"Hello Cole, I thought I recognized your name when she told me about you, but I wasn't sure until now."  
"Charles Taylor?" Cole managed to say, "But you're..you're dead."  
"Yes I am, but that's not why I'm here. I have been granted leave to tell you about the one's you're searching for."  
"Phoebe?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, Phoebe. Surprised? So was I when I realized that she was talking about you."  
"If you hurt her!" Cole said, leaving the threat hanging in the air.  
"Oh put your hackles down! You forget what side I'm on. I don't betray those I call friends."  
"I don't do that anymore, I've changed."  
"And I'm supposed to believe you? After the last time we met, it will take a bit more to convince me then your say so." Charles told the demon  
"Believe me or not, just tell me where she is!" Cole almost begged.

Hearing the tone of Cole's voice, Charles marveled yet again at the effects the young woman he had grown to care so much for had on people. He realized at that moment that her true power lay not in her abilities as a witch, but in the power of her heart.

"I don't trust you, Cole Turner, but I do trust her. She is fine, but you will not be able to help her."  
"Why?" Cole asked, surprised by the sudden shift in the conversation.  
"Where she and her sisters are, no power in this realm can enter. Not the Elder's and not the Source."  
"How do you know then?"  
"Because they freed me." Charles told him.

As Cole was about to question him further, he felt himself being shaken, and a familiar voice calling his name.

Leo had returned to the small camp earlier, finding Cole still sleeping off the effects of the seasickness. After several hours, he had decided to wake him, needing his help in finding some more firewood.

"Cole?" Leo said when the dazed eyes opened, "Are you ok?"  
"A dream," Cole whispered, "It was all a dream."

"Cole? What are you talking about?" Leo asked, concerned for is companion.  
"It was a dream. I thought I might have found a way to find them, until you woke me up."  
"Are you sure that's all it was?"  
"What else could it have been?"  
"The Elders told me that strange things might happen in this area, contact with the unknown was one of them." Leo said, hoping to get him to talk.

Looking into the concerned eyes of the whitelighter, seeing his own fears for the people they loved reflected there. Taking a deep breath, he filled him in on everything he could remember, including his history with Lt. Charles Taylor.

Leo sat there, stunned by Cole's confession, trying to reconcile the man before him with the demon he had been.

"And even after what you did, he's willing to help?" he finally managed to ask.  
"Yes, but not me, he only want's to help Phoebe. I got the impression that if he could, he would turn me over to the Source." Cole replied, not looking at Leo.

For the first time that he could remember, Cole felt guilt over his past. What really surprised him was that it wasn't because of how Phoebe would react, it was his own guilt, coming from deep inside, from a place he had not realized he had. A place where, for over fifty years, what he had done had been festering. His human soul.

"Cole, we have to talk to him again. Do you think we can summon his spirit?" Leo asked after a few minutes.  
"I don't know, but can we wait on that for a while? I need to sort this out in my head first. Come on, let's look around the island first."

Standing up, Cole headed into the dense jungle, the memory of his past following him, not letting him have peace, not yet.

Walking through the jungle, Leo and Cole could not help think that they were close to the sisters, even though after several hours there had been no sign of them. The jungle seemed to swallow up everything, including the path they were using. Ahead of them, they saw a clearing, and as they walked into it, a feeling of familiarity, a connection that they had not felt in weeks, ever since the sisters had disappeared, passed through them.

They looked at each other, trying to see if the other had felt it as well, and with a swift nod, they told each other, and soon, they were both scouring the clearing, looking for anything to show them what had caused it.

After an hour of searching, the only thing they could find was some broken pottery, and what looked like it had once been a pole for a hut. Leo did manage to find what he thought was an over grown trail.

"What do you think?" he asked as Cole came over.  
"I know I felt them, but its like this place was never been lived in."  
"Well, maybe they spent some time here. There is a trail leading off towards those cliffs we saw earlier." Leo told him. "Think we should try it?"  
"Yes, we still have a few more hours of daylight, lets not waste it."

Walking down the overgrown trail, both of them could sense a closeness with the sisters, almost as if they were walking the path right beside them.

"Leo?" Cole said.

"I feel it too." he responded to the unvoiced question, "They feel so close, but there is no sign of them."  
"It's almost like I could just reach out and hold her." Cole said, looking around, almost expecting to see the sisters standing there.  
"I feel the same, but there is something wrong, there is a tension between them."  
"Come on, the jungle seems to be thinning out up ahead." Cole told him, heading off once again.

Walking out into the afternoon sunlight, they found themselves standing on a low plateau, and there, spread out before them was something neither one of them had expected.

Rising up from the valley floor was the crumbling remains of what once must have been a beautiful city. The sheer age of the place was apparent in every line of the faded majesty.

"What the hell?" Cole and Leo said, looking at each other in awe.

* * *

Reviews are nice. to anyone.. They make ourt world a happier place.. well at least for me and my friend they do...We both like coming home to a email full of happyhappy. readers thoughts...can you make our day a little brighter...?


	6. Chapter 6

Though it should still be daylight out, the darkness rolled in over the jungle like a blanket covering a small child. Then as it grew darker, the two oldest Halliwells sat on the floor next to the bed that held the youngest. Suddenly, the small dwelling lite up from a bolt of light that emanated high above the tree line. Following in the near future was the crack of thunder that almost seemed to shake the very dwelling they sat in.

Prue could feel Piper jump at the sound of the thunder. Squeezing her arms a little tighter around her sister, she let Piper know that she was there and wasn't going to leave her. Prue knew what was happening, as the storm had moved so fast it was on top of them in no time. She always remembered her Grams telling her that you could always measure how far the storm was to you by counting the time span between the lightening and the thunder. Each number representing one mile. And with that in mind Prue knew that it was practically right in top of them. Though as luck would have it; at least Phoebe was sedated and wouldn't hear the storm. Truth be known, she was worse then Piper was when it came to storms.

As the thunder cracked above their heads, Piper jumped out of reflex. She felt Prues arm over her shoulders tighten to her and pulling her closer. She just snuggled closer to her big sister. Knowing that she would be safe there no matter what. Thinking of Phoebe, she had the same thoughts as Prue. For Piper knew that ever since they were children Phoebe was more terrified of storms then she was.

As they sat there they could hear the start of the rain pattering on the roof above them. Prue looked out and could see the wind blowing the palm trees. She knew that it was going to be bad, but she didn't want to worry Piper. But the one thing that did worry her: What if it got so bad they had to move to the city dwelling. How would they move Phoebe?

As the hours ticked by the wind got stronger and the rain fell harder, until it was a sheet outside the window. Prue and Piper had moved up to the bed that Phoebe was on. The three of them curled around each other trying to sleep as the wind pounded against the small hut.

Prue couldn't sleep. She was getting more worried about the storm every minute that it thrashed outside. Throwing branches and debris all over the jungle. She lay there watching as the trees seemed to be close to lying down to the force of the strong wind.

She could hear, as the hut seemed to be creaking under the pressure of the wind. Even she jumped as she saw a piece of the thatched roof fly off the ceiling above her.

As she heard another branch crash against the side of the hut Prue made her decision. They were leaving there, now. She leaned over and gently shock Piper awake. "Piper wake up."

"I wasn't sleeping Prue, what is it?"

"Piper we gotta get out of here. The storm is ripping this place apart."

"What about Phoebe? We can't leave her here and how are we going to take her with us?" Piper asked getting scared as she heard the wind howling through the trees. But then just as suddenly it seemed to stop.

"Piper we have to go now! It's starting to die down."

"Well maybe it's done."

"No Piper I don't think it's done. Help me with Phoebe. We have to get her up and moving and that way maybe the sedative will wear off."

"Prue." Piper started but Prue already knew what her sister was going to say.

"I know Piper. I'm scared too." Prue said as she gave her sister a reassuring smile. "Look why don't you get some supplies together, while I get Phoebe up."

Piper didn't respond to Prues statement she just got off the bed and started to look through and gather things that they may need. Every since they arrived at Charles second hut, it seemed to Piper that it was actually the main one. For it held all the supplies that they would need and more. It was as if this hut was their storage shed. Everything that the flight crews could salvage off their planes had been stored there. Including extra uniforms and clothing. They had already been using some of Charles old uniforms but now they had that many more. In case any got ripped torn or just dirty. Grabbing three of the flight suits from the hooks Piper placed them in the bag that she was preparing. Being of a bit thicker quality they would come in handy to change into if they got wet and cold.

Stocking the bag full of food and clothing, Piper looked around for anything that she may have missed that they may need. Looking around she took the first aid kit off the wall. Checking to make sure that everything they may need was there, she tossed in a set of matches and some of the herbs that she had given Phoebe earlier. Placing it in the bag as well she flung it over her shoulders and turned to help Prue.

Prue waited until Piper was off the bed and out of the way. Sitting on the bed next to Phoebe she proceeded to try and wake her sleeping sister. Under normal circumstances waking Phoebe was never an easy task. The youngest Halliwell tended to enjoy her sleep too much to ever enjoy being woken up.

Shaking Phoebe to get her to wake. Prue wasn't having much luck. "Phoebe honey come on we need you to wake up." She coaxed as she lightly slapped her baby sister. Finally getting a slight response Prue persisted in her task.

Getting a few mumbles from Phoebe Prue finally decided to take drastic measures. Reaching to her sister she placed her arms under her sisters she lifted Phoebe off the bed to stand in front of her. "Ok Phoebe you asked for it." Prue said as she held up her sister. "Piper can you pass me that bucket over there."

Realizing what Prue had in mind she reluctantly handed Prue the bucket of warm water. "Ok I just want the record to state that I had nothing to do with this." Piper stated

"Record noted. When it comes to it, I'll take total responsibility." Prue agreed. As she took the bucket from Piper, and quickly dumped it over Phoebes head.

Phoebe could hear her big sis trying to wake her up but she couldn't understand why. _First they want you to sleep and rest and then they are trying to wake you. Sisters, go figure._ Then she felt Prue lifted her from the bed, as she tried to get her to stand. The next thing Phoebe knew, she felt the warm water running over her.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh." Phoebe screamed as she woke fully. "What the hell?"

Prue hung on to her little sister so she wouldn't fall over, "Phoebe you awake?"

"**PRUE!!"** Phoebe shouted. "I'm soaked."

"I'm sorry Phoebs but I had to wake you in a hurry." Prue responded

"Ok I'm a wake. Now what is the big urgency?"

"We have to get out of here Phoebs. The storm was getting pretty bad and I think I may get worse."

Looking out the window Phoebe could see the calmness. "Ok you woke me up because why?"

"Phoebe it's not what it looks like. Now come on put your arms over my shoulder. We are leaving here and heading to a more secure area." Prue told her asking and waiting for no questions.

As the three sisters made there way out of the hut and through the brush the wind once again started to blow. Phoebe walked carefully between her two sisters as they supported her on either side.

The wind picked back up as they made their way through the thick brush. The three of them bent over so as not to get the full force of the wind in their face. Trying to avoid the debris that was flying at them they never heard the thick crack above them.

Prue was the first to see the thick branch as it swung down towards them. Though to late to react, she just watched as the large branch hit Piper full force in the stomach.

Bending over Piper was thrown from her feet and thrown backwards. Landing about five feet from where she was hit, Piper soon felt herself rolling over an embankment.

Prue watched helplessly as she saw Piper go over the cliff. "**PIPER!"** she screamed over the howling wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Prue stood there in shock, watching helplessly as Piper rolled down the embankment. Beside her, Phoebe had fallen to the ground, to dazed from the sedatives to notice what had just happened. Torn between her sister, Prue made her decision, she started after Piper's limp form.

Slipping and sliding down the muddy hill, she had to catch herself several times from falling. As she got to the bottom, she prayed that Piper was alright, the stillness of her sister scared her more then anything else ever could. As she crawled under the branches of the tree Piper had tumbled under, she saw that her sisters momentum had been broken by the large trunk of the tree, her body wrapped around it.

Reaching out a trembling hand, she was relieved to feel a pulse beating under her finger tips. Brushing the hair back from Pipers face, she noticed a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth

"Piper?" she said, "Piper honey? Can you hear me? You need to wake up." Getting no response, she tried again, gently slapping her sisters' face, but the middle child did not stir.

Looking up the slippery slope, Prue knew she would not be able to get Piper up to the top, leaving her only one choice, bringing Phoebe down.

Standing up, she reluctantly left her unconscious sister, starting the climb back up. The climb back to the top was made through pure willpower as she struggled up the slippery slope, often times falling back as far as she made it forward. Reaching the top, covered in mud, the only thing visible through the brown muck was the bright blue of her eyes, open wide. Phoebe was no where in sight.

"**PHOEBE!"** she shouted over the whipping wind, her voice almost lost against the maelstrom.

* * *

Phoebe could not seem to get her sluggish mind to work, she knew something bad had happened, but, because of the mild sedatives they had given her, she could not focus her thoughts. The one thing she knew was that she was tired, sleep beckoned her to its restful embrace, calling her to let go and slumber.

The cold, wet ground where she had fallen provided no comfort so she pushed herself up on leaden arms, shuffling off in a daze to find a place to rest.

Prue felt as though her entire world had turned into a nightmare. One sister lay at the bottom of the slope behind her, hurt who knew how bad, and the other, full of an exotic drug had wandered off in the middle of a hurricane.

Cursing her stupidity, Prue started searching for Phoebe, hoping that Piper would be ok till she returned. Walking slowly, using the bright flashes of lightning to help her see the faint footprints Phoebe had left behind. She prayed she had not gone far, as the rain started to wash away the trail.

Phoebe stumbled, falling to her knees beside a small cave. Raising her weary head, she saw the dark opening and crawled inside, falling asleep almost immediately.

Piper stirred slightly in the darkness of her mind as something warm pressed up against her before she spiraled back down into oblivion.

Deep out in the open ocean, the storm intensified, gorging itself on the water, picking up speed, swirling ever faster. The winds increased, gusting up to 100 miles an hour, bringing with it waves well over fifty feet in height, driving towards the small islands covering the Caribbean ocean. Right in the middle of the storms path lay the little island where the three sisters were trying to find each other.

As the storm raged across the island, the driving rain and howling wind stripped branches and leaves from the trees. The oldest Halliwell held her hands up, trying to protect her vision from the swirling debris, her exposed skin covered in numerous small cut's and bruises.

Trying to shout over the din, she continued searching, despite the darkness, for her sisters, having lost her bearings in the constant buffeting. Finally, her hair and clothes plastered to her shivering frame, she sat in the shadow of a large tree, the salty tears running down her face mixing with the rain.

Phoebe tossed and turned in the small cave, her drug induced sleep disturbed by the lightning and thunder raging outside.

Her mind replayed in her dream's the images of her sisters, her subconscious trying to awaken her body, but the sedative had taken complete control, forcing rest upon her.

The young witch started to whimper in her sleep, the last images of her sister Piper playing in her mind, she saw the large branch striking her, sending her tumbling over the steep embankment. Screaming out her name, Phoebe sat up, looked around, her face pale and her eye's wide.

Out side she could hear the storm raging, the thunder seemed to shake the very walls of the cave she had taken shelter in, sending loose rocks clattering to the floor.

Shaking in fear, she huddled back against the wall as another loud rumble shook her haven, wishing for one of her sisters to be there, holding her, offering comfort in the safety of their arms. As the last peel of thunder died down, she noticed something that chilled her blood: the entrance to the cave was being covered by rocks, the ground giving way to the rain soaked earth.

Awareness slowly returned, her first thought was that she was still live. She remembered seeing the large branch coming at her, but she could not react in time to get out of the way. All the air had been forced from her lungs with the blow, sending her flying, before darkness took her.

Her first mistake was trying to take a deep breath, the second was to scream out as a wave of pain shot through her, originating in her right side. Realizing she may have broken some ribs, she called softly for her sister, surprised that they were not right there beside her.

The only answer she received made her freeze, as she heard and felt a deep growl coming from behind her, and the movement of a large body laying against her. Turning her head slowly, she saw the animals' black and white coat rippling across its back.

Prue sat there, waiting for the wind and rain to slacken, allowing her to continue her search when a loud noise behind her caused her to turn. A large old tree had broken under the might of the punishing wind, falling straight towards the stunned witch.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo looked over at Cole as they both wondered about the feeling they had. A feeling of helplessness and a feeling of death. They could tell that it was a residue trace of the sisters but they didn't know what it meant.

"Leo?"

"I'm not sure Cole., but I have the distinct feeling that they were here at some point." Leo answered the unasked question. Worrying about which sister was feeling what.

They each walked through the ruined city in their own way. Looking for any sign of the lost woman in their lives and the sisters that were an added part of that love.

After hours of searching they had discovered no more there then any other island they had been to. Deciding that it may be best to camp there for the night, Cole went in search of some firewood as Leo set up camp.

Deep down Leo knew that they had come across a ghostly trace of two of the sisters, he just didn't know which one. He just hoped that the feeling of death was not that of Piper. She was the other half of his soul, and without her he could not go on.

* * *

As Cole wandered through the woods collecting wood for a fire his thoughts were similar to Leo's, except he was thinking of Phoebe.

Returning to the ruined city Cole looked around for Leo. Spotting him near one of the larger ruins Cole made his way over to his partner.

They set-up camp in silence as each held their own thoughts of the woman they loved. Finally settling in for the night they sat around the roaring campfire. As the flames cast a shadow over the ruined city walls Leo and Cole both just starred into the flames.

"Leo I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Cole stated as he stood and made his way to his tent.

"Yeah. G'night Cole." Leo responded as he watched the flames flicker in the night.

Cole tossed restless as thoughts of Phoebe filled his dreams. He never thought he could ever love somebody that much. But somehow over the months that she had known him she had managed to break down that barrier of evil and got him to love again.

He watched as he slept, and he knew his true feelings for the woman that had also won his heart. He knew that even though the two of them had a hateful past he had to do everything he could to reunite them both safely.

"Cole."

"Leave me alone Charles."

"Cole come on, don't be so stubborn. I know you need my help to find her."

"And why would _you_ want to help me Charles? We have had nothing but contempt for each other for the past 60 years."

"And you thought I was dead. Yeah, I know our history, Belthazor. But we seemed to have found something in common after all these years."

"Phoebe." Cole stated quietly

"Phoebe. We both care for her in different ways. You as her lover and friend; me in a more parental view. I see her as the granddaughter I never had."

"So what do you want now?" Cole asked not wanting the history lesson of his girlfriends friendship with his mortal enemy.

Leo was not sleeping any better then Cole only his was filled of images of Piper facing some sort of death. Sitting up from his dream he could see Cole struggling with a dream. Leaning over Leo shock him awake. "Cole wake up."

"Hmm Leo?"

"You were having a bad dream."

"Leo we have to get out of her _NOW!"_ Cole said. "Look there's no time. We have to leave. There is a hurricane heading this way. If we don't go now then we may never see them again." Cole said as he let the impact of the words run their course.

Seeing the look of determination on Coles face Leo just returned the look with a nod of understanding as he grabbed to pack up his stuff as well.

* * *

Piper froze at the sound behind her. Not knowing what it was and with her injuries she didn't risk moving. She could taste the blood in her mouth and prayed that it was from a cut in her mouth instead of some sort of internal bleeding. She felt the pain in her ribs and knew she had at least one broken or cracked rib, maybe more. Suddenly whatever it was behind her moved. Piper didn't move as the rain continued to pour down over her. Not knowing if the creature against her was friend or foe, she closed her eyes and prayed it would just go away. No such luck as she could feel and smell it's breathe as it leaned over her. She wanted to scream out for her sisters, but she couldn't. She hoped maybe it would think she was dead and leave her alone. That was until she felt the warm slobber of a tongue against her arm followed immediately by a sound that relieved her. Opening her eyes and letting out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, Piper looked up into the warm black eyes of a large dog. Leaning down he licked her face a few times as she reached her hand up and pushed him away. Only to have him come back.

"You wanna play don't you?"

As if to understand he gave her a playful bark, as he ran around her.

"Well if you can help me find my sisters I know you'll get some play time in. My youngest loves dogs, and the bigger and fluffery the better." She told him as she tried to push herself off the muddy ground only to receive a wave of pain in her side. "Oh Ok. That hurt." Looking up the hill before her she wondered how she would get back up and find her sisters.

* * *

In the split second that she realized what was happening, Prue twisted her body flat to the ground and prayed that the tree would miss her. In the short time she had to react it was all she could do. She felt and heard the wizzing sound of the tree going over the top of her and felt as the branches slapped into her body. Hearing the tree slam against the one she was leaning against she quickly rolled out of the way in case it fell on top of her. Though not quite fast enough as the tree hit the ground with a loud thud and some of the branches slammed down on to Prue.

Catching her breathe Prue slowly crawled out from under the thick branches. Once clear she sat and looked to the tree as it lay on the ground.

"Ok that was too close." She said to the wind as it ripped around her and the rain continued to fall. Her thoughts turned again to her sisters. _If that was Piper or Phoebe instead of me right then they'd be dead_, she thought, as one was injured and the other drugged.

Trying to find the footprints that Phoebe had left in the mud, all trace of her tracks were now washed away, and Prue soon lost hope of finding her youngest sister.

Deciding on going back to Piper, she turned into the wind and made her way back to the embankment her sister had fallen over. She stopped abruptly when she heard what sounded like a dog. Running a bit further she stopped at the top if the hill and looked down to see Piper sitting up against a tree with a very large dog licking her face. Laughing at the site before her Prue carefully made her way down the hill.

"Hey you. I leave you for 10 minutes and you get a pet." Prue laughed at Piper, as the dog ran up to her and was trying to jump up. "What is this thing? It looks like a black St. Bernard." Prue said as she tried to keep the dog from jumping up on her.

"I don't know, but he sure is playful." Piper said when she noticed something that bothered her. "Uh Prue. Where's Phoebe?"

Prue couldn't look at Piper so she turned her attention to the dog. "Umm I don't know." She said quietly

"Excuse me. You don't **know**?" Piper started to raise her voice

"Piper, you fell down here and I couldn't bring her down, she was to out of it. I came down to check on you and then went back to get her. When I got back up there she was gone." Prue told her she felt the warm tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Prue I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Here help me up, we have to find her. She is more terrified of storms then me." Piper said as she held out her hand to Prue.

Prue gently helped Piper to her feet and supported her with her arms around her waist. "You think you broke something?" Prue asked

"I'm not sure but I do know it hurts like hell."

"Ok, can you climb up there?" Prue said looking up the hill she had just come down.

"I don't have a choice Prue we have to find her."

Suddenly the dog was running and jumping in front of them blocking their path.

"I don't think he wants us to go that way." Piper suggested.

"Well I don't know of another way out of here. Do you?"

"No, but he might." Piper said as the dog had walked in another direction and was barking at them. "What have we got to lose?" she finished

"Ok but if we get lost it's your fault." Prue said as she turned them around and followed the dog.

They walked for what seemed like an hour but was only half that. Piper had to stop a few times to rest, but they were quickly on there way again. They had to find Phoebe.

As if he had a sixth sense the dog sensed that the girls were looking for something: something very important to them. As he led them from the ravine that Piper had fallen in he held his nose to the ground.

"Piper there's the city. Why don't I take you there and then I'll come back and look for Phoebe."

"Prue." Piper started to protest.

"No arguments. It's my turn to look after you." Prue said with a smile.

Arriving into the city Piper looked around in wonder, as Prue helped her up the stairs and into the large building in front of them. It was the same building that she had seen Charles go into with the Ancient one not that long ago. Settling Piper against the wall she placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll be back with Phoebe."

"Promise." Piper whispered.

"Promise. Now you just stay there and rest." Prue told her as she placed the pack down beside Piper and went back out into the driving wind.

The dog that had befriended them lead the way for Prue and he sniffed along the ground search for anything. Prue wasn't sure if he knew they were looking for Phoebe or if he was sniffing for food. But the fact that he had helped them get out of the ravine she had a feeling that he knew what he was doing. Suddenly he stopped and picked up his head and ears. Running ahead of Prue she ran after him hoping that she wasn't running fruitlessly after some dogs dinner.

She came in behind him and as he stood in front of a cliff wall. He stood there just barking at it.

"What is it boy?" Prue asked as she stood beside him.

He moved closer to the wall and started digging. It was then that Prue realized it was not a wall or cliff side. It was rocks and mud that had fallen. "Oh god, Phoebe." She said, as she started to throw off the rocks from the pile. Finally getting through a small opening Prue looked inside. Though the darkness prevented her from seeing anything she heard the quiet sounds of a person crying. Quickly climbing through the opening she had made, Prue pulled herself up and got her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "Phoebe. Where are you?"

"Prue?"

Following the sound of her sisters weak voice Prue reached her sisters and embraced her. "Oh God I thought I lost you."

"I'm so tired. And I don't' like storms." Phoebe cried, as her sister rocked her.

"I know honey. Come on we have to get you out of here." Prue said helping Phoebe to her feet. "Come on I got you." As they made their way to the opening Prue helped Phoebe through and then they made their way to the city.

"Whose dog?" Phoebe asked quietly as she rested her head on Prues shoulder.

"Pipers."

"Oh. He's big."

"Yeah he is." Prue answered, as she held Phoebe with her arms She could feel her sister shake beneath it. She knew that her sister was cold and that worried her. For this could be the one thing that got her sick again.

Phoebe stumbled a few times but Prue was able to catch her.

"Prue I can't. I want to rest."

"I know Phoebe. But look we're almost there just a few more steps."

"I can't."

"Yes you can Phoebe. You're a Halliwell, and we never give up remember." Prue said as she once again caught Phoebe from falling. "Ok come on." Prue said as she lifted her sister into her arms.

Making her way into the city and up the steps once again Prue pushed open the door with her back. Carrying Phoebe over to Piper she laid her on the floor next to her.

"Oh God Prue, is she ok?" Piper looked on worried

"I'm not sure. Help me get her out of these wet cloths, and pass me some dry ones."

"Good thing I put everything in a plastic bag before I put it in the pack." Piper said as she pulled Phoebes shirt off her.

"C…C…Cold."

"Piper get one of those blankets and wrap it around her and you. Your body heat will help her." Prue said as she herself quickly changed into something dryer.

"How's the ribs?" Prue asked as she grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around Phoebe as she placed her baby sister on her lap. Wrapping another blanket around the two of them.

"Sore, but a bit better. I wrapped a tensor bandage around them when you were gone."

Prue rubbed her hands over Phoebes back to help her get warm. Looking down at her sister she could see that she was falling back to sleep. Sliding down to the floor she held Phoebe close and closed her eyes. Piper looked down at them and did the same. Grabbing the last blanket she placed it over all three of them as the older two snuggled close to the youngest hoping their heat would help warm her up.

As the wind and rain pounded the outside of the Ancient City, inside were three lost sisters. Surviving on the love of each other and the hope that one-day, they would be safe at home.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe awoke feeling warm and safe, her sisters' arms wrapped around her and a strange weight lying across her legs. Looking down, she saw the dog laying there, its brown eye's staring right at her, as though knowing she needed some comfort. Reaching out her hand, she stroked the large head, feeling the softness of the fur. Carefully she untangled herself from her sleeping sisters, moving to the dogs side.

"Hello pup, what's your name?" she asked, running her hands over the dogs neck, she found it's collar, gently twisting it to get to the tags. Lifting it to the dim light, she could just make out a name, "Keba. Hello Keba, you are a beautiful girl." she said, curling up with the warm dog, she once again fell asleep.

Prue and Piper were both curled up under the rough blanket, lost in their dreams, each one remembering the events that had happened there before.

_Prue found herself once again chained to the post, her life being drained away. Looking around wildly, she scanned the crowd, hoping to see Charles walking forward, but this time, she was on her own. Standing before her was the Ancient One, her eye's seemed to bore straight into her soul, pulling at the part of her that was the most private, the most personal._

_"So, you thought you could beat us, send us away? You are not strong enough for that! You could not save the man you loved, what makes you think you can beat me?"_

_Anger and shame built within the oldest Halliwell, as she remembered waking up that fateful night, knowing that no matter what she did, she could not save all of them, that she would lose someone so important to her. "If you think you can hurt me like that, you are wrong! I have excepted that."_

_"Maybe you have, but you will never forget, just like you will never forget what I will do to your sisters. Once again you will only be able to watch as I drain their life as well. Bring them forward!" she commanded._

_Looking around wildly, her heart caught in her throat as she saw her sister, bloody and helpless as she was dragged from a nearby building. Reaching out to them, they never even noticed her, as they were both chained to posts, there bodies unmoving. Prue cried out as she saw the first of the spirits approaching them, trying desperately to pull free from her bonds._

_"My dear little witch, do you really think you can save them? You cant even save your self." the Ancient One said, walking over and placing a hand on both their heads, she seemed to glow as her sisters fell bonelessly to the ground. Slowly, she turned to Prue, her smile anything but friendly, "Now for you!" Prue screamed out, in terror and anger, the sound pulled from the very core of her soul._

Lying against her oldest sister, Piper fretted,_ her mind filled with images of the youngest, her body seemed to waste away as she lay sleeping on the cot. The spirits of the island had taken her, promising to do the same to all of them. It had been 3 days and still her sister had not woken, her body starving for food and water, she was barely breathing._

_"You have failed!" a voice said from behind her. "You can not protect them, you are to weak on your own!"_

_Looking at the figure behind her, she let out a gasp, for there was the ghost of her ancestor, the one who had died on this very island, reaching towards her. Taking a step back, she fell on to the cot, her sister never even moved as she landed. Hearing her cry out, Prue came running in, colliding with the ghostly figure. Pipers eyes grew wide as she saw her crumple, her body hitting the floor with a dull thud._

_"I have your sisters, now it's your turn to die." she said._

_Looking at Phoebe, her heart lurched. Her baby sister was not breathing, the color gone from her face, the battle lost._

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

Phoebe was awaked by something cold and wet rubbing, against her face, as Keba tried to get her attention.

"You need to go out girl?" she asked, as the dog practically danced in eagerness to her question. "Come on, I want to take a look outside." Standing up slowly, she placed an unsteady hand on the dogs' back, walking towards the door. She never noticed the agitated looks of her sleeping sisters.

Prue and Piper both woke screaming out in terror, looking about themselves in fear. The first thing they both noticed was the absence of the youngest, causing Prue to jump to her feet.

"**PHOEBE!"** she shouted, her heart racing, fearing the dream had come true.

Standing outside, Phoebe saw the dogs' ears perk forward, as it dashed back inside, almost knocking her down in its mad flight. Moving as fast as her tired body would allow, she followed.

"Phoebe!" her sisters cried as she entered the room, fear replaced by joy as they both spotted her. "Where were you?" Prue asked, concerned for the youngest.

"I took the dog outside, and checked on the weather. Why? Is something wrong?" she asked, not understanding their fear.

"Just tell us next time you leave, ok?" Piper told her, trying to get a bit more comfortable.

"Ok. The storm is still raging outside, what are we going to do?" she asked the oldest, knowing that Piper would not be up to much travelling for a while.

Looking at her two sisters, Prue could tell they both needed rest, the events of the day catching up with them as they both tried hard not to yawn. Knowing they needed to find a more comfortable place to hold up in the storm, she searched the small dwelling, spotted an opening in the far wall of the storage room. Going back to the chamber where her sisters waited, she smiled, seeing them both playing with the dog.

"Hey, I'm going to see if I can find anything useful. Will you to be ok till I get back?"

"Yes, I'm going to take another nap, and I think little miss over there will be right behind me." Piper said, pointing to the yawning Phoebe.

"Who are you calling little miss?" Phoebe asked, curling up against the middle sister.

"You, you are our little one." Piper said as she leaned her head down onto Phoebe's. "Be careful." she told Prue, as she started to drift off.

Watching her sisters, Prue vowed to do whatever she could to get them both home, no matter what the price. Walking back to the storage room, she entered the dark opening, waiting a few seconds for her eye's to adjust to the gloom. Putting one hand on the wall, she slowly started forward, feeling each step with her foot.

Walking in the near darkness, Prue thought back on the events of the last few hours, thankful that she had found her sisters, that they were both safe, knowing that if anything happened to either of them, she would lose half her reasons for living. She noticed as she walked that the tunnel seem to slope downwards, the rough footing was getting a bit smoother, and up ahead, she could just make out a faint source of light.

Suddenly, a torrent of water washed over her feet, causing the smooth stones to be come slick with mud. Losing her balance, she cried out as she slipped, sliding down with the water. Up ahead she could hear the sound of water cascading down, and then she was falling. With a bone jarring thud, and a wet kersplash, she hit the bottom of the shaft. The only sound that was heard coming from the darkness was the sound of water pouring over the edge.


	10. Chapter 10

The sky grew black as the hurricane raged across the Atlantic. Pounding its fury on to the small islands and the habitats that were there.

Walking up the dock Leo and Cole were met by the Coast guard captain they had spoken with weeks before.

"You two are lucky."

"Yeah well as soon as this storm is over we're going back out there." Cole told him.

"We'll from what I've heard from the weather reports. That won't be anytime soon. This could be one of our worst hurricane in 50yrs."

"Well then we'll wait."

"I can't stop you, but I can warn you. There are some strange things that happen in these waters. Just be careful." He told them as he walked back up the dock."

Leo and Cole walked to the top of the dock and started back for their hotel. Turning to look out at the raging storm, both Leo and Cole sent out a message of love. Both were vowing that they would not stop until they had found them.

* * *

"There is still no word Master." The servant said as he kneeled before the Source

"They could not just have vanished. Even _'they'_ don't know where they are." The Source bellowed through his cavern. "I want around the clock watches. As soon as they reappear I want to be the first one to know." He ordered

"As you wish." The servant said as he bowed and exited the cavern

"Until then we will continue to wrack havoc among the world." The Source said to the demons that were waiting further instructions.

* * *

Outside a large ancient building the rains continued to fall in a sheet that was blown across the sky from the high winds as the palm trees buckled under the pressure. Inside slept two injured and sick sisters, healing on the comfort of the other. Beside them Keba lay her head on Phoebes stomach and watched as they slept. Protecting them until the oldest returned.

Suddenly Keba picked up her ears and listened. Standing up she quickly ran to the small opening that Prue had gone through. Barking to get her attention she got nothing in return. Running back she started to lick Phoebes face to wake her, and in turn did the same with Piper.

"Keba? What do you want?" Piper asked annoyed that the dog had awoken her.

Grabbing the blanket she pulled it off the two sisters, and then proceeded to tug on Phoebes sleeve.

"Maybe she wants us to follow her." Phoebe suggested.

"Maybe, but where?"

Then Phoebe noticed the direction that Keba was running to. It was the same direction that Prue had gone.

"Prue." Phoebe said quickly standing and running to the opening. Reaching the opening she paused a minute as a dizzy spell almost over came her again.

Piper watched as Phoebe got up and ran, and as quick as she could she followed her youngest sister. Then noticing Phoebe leaning on the wall for support. Placing her hand on Phoebes back, "You ok?" she asked with concern.

"Umm. Yeah. Just a little dizziness."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Come on." She said as she helped Piper through the opening and they followed Keba taking each step carefully and calling out Prues name.

* * *

As Prue hit the bottom she lay there almost afraid to move. She was afraid that if she did something would be wrong. If she had broken anything there was no way for her to get back up and to her sister who right now needed her. She thought she heard Keba barking, but wasn't sure if it was that or an echo from her fall. She quickly assessed that she had not broken anything, just her pride. Standing slowly she rubbed the spot where she landed on her butt. Looking up she felt despair. How was she going to get back up there? Feeling around the side of the cavern she found nothing for her to grab onto. She was just about to give when she thought she heard something. "Phoebe. _PIPER! PHOEBE!"_ she called up. "On god please let them hear me."

As the walked through the dark tunnel they could feel the ground sloping downward.

"_PRUE!"_ Phoebe called out again.

"Phoebe wait. Listen."

Looking at Piper they both recognized the voice that echoed through the tunnels.

"Prue." They both said as they continued their trek forward. Only to stop when Keba stopped in front of them.

Looking down the shaft in front of them, "_PRUE!"_

"Oh thank god Piper. Get me outta here."

"Ok sweetie hang on." Piper told her

"Piper how are we going to get her out of there. It's at least 9ft down." Phoebe asked

"I don't know Phoebe, but we have to think of something."

"Ok wait I think I have an idea. You stay here I'll be right back."

"Phoebe."

"Trust me." Phoebe replied as she turned and ran back out of the tunnel and through the opening. Leaving Piper at the top of the shaft with Prue below and Keba beside her.

"Ok Prue Phoebe has a plan. We're gonna get you out of there." Piper told her sister. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a wounded pride. And a sore butt from landing on it."

Piper had to laugh at her oldest sisters' comment

"Trust you to sit up there and laugh at me." Prue said.

"Sorry."

Several minutes' later Phoebe returned with what looked like a long piece of rope and was soaking wet once again.

"Phoebe?"

"Don't ask me Piper it will only make you mad. Ask me later when we get Prue back safely."

Phoebe looked around for something to anchor one end of the rope to. Finding what looked to be a large docking eye she secured the end to it and tossed the other end down to Prue. She was about to start to climb down when she was hit again from a dizzy spell. "Whoa." She let out as she sat on the ground.

"_PHOEBE!?"_

"Uh."

"Ok you stay right there. Prue can you climb out?" Piper asked as he turned back to her sister in the shaft

"Yeah I got it." Came the reply from deep in the shaft. She had heard Piper called out at Phoebe and wanted to get to the top as fast as possible and find out what had happened.

Finally reaching the top she immediately sat down to catch her breath.

"You ok Prue?"

"Yeah Piper I'm fine. Just a bit of a sore butt." She said, as she stood back up. "What happened up here? Phoebe you ok?"

"Yes and no. Prue."

"Ok come on lets get out of her and then you two can tell me what's going on. Man I leave you two for two seconds and already you get into mischief." Prue said with a laugh

"Hey you were the one that fell in the hole. We were sleeping peacefully until Keba woke us up." Phoebe said in her baby voice as she stood up carefully. She paused to make sure she wouldn't get another dizzy spell before following her sisters out of the tunnel.

"Phoebe had two dizzy spells since we woke up." Piper told Prue

"**WHAT!** Phoebe."

"What? Why does everyone always Phoebe me? I never kept it this time. I told Piper."

Exiting the tunnel Prue put her arm around Phoebes waist and could feel her baby sister trembling underneath it, "You gotta take it easy, and why are you soaking wet again?"

"I went outside to get the vine that we used to pull you up."

"Wait a minute. You, Miss I hate storms and used to run to Prues room at the first hint of one, went out in a hurricane?" Piper stated more then asked

"Phoebe? What were you thinking? You could have been killed out there." Prue added

"I know but how else was I suppose to get you out. We needed rope and I knew that the trees had vines in them." Phoebe stated in her defense as she sat back down on the blankets, with Keba lying next to her.

"I appreciate the thought Phoebs. Really I do." Prue said, "But now I want to know about this dizzy spell."

Phoebe told Prue what happened on her way to the tunnel and then again when she got back with the vine. What she also said was that she had another one while outside, one that she never told Piper about.

"Phoebe I thought you said you would tell us?" Piper got after her.

"I told you, you would get mad."

"Ok that's it. You stay right there for the next few days. You are to stay unless you need to go to the bathroom got it?" Prue told her. "We can't go anywhere for a few days anyway as these things generally take that long."

"But.." Phoebe started to protest.

"No buts Phoebe. You are obliviously still sick. I could feel you trembling under my arm when we came out of that tunnel. And your little jaunt in the rain is not going to help matters. Especially after last night."

"Prue." She started as she closed her eyes

"Don't Prue me. Look you should be thanking me."

"How so?"

"Well you get to lay around and do nothing while Piper and I do all the work. But then Piper will be keeping you company today."

"What?"

"You heard me. Today you rest, and make sure she doesn't try and go any where." Prue said before resting her hand on Keba's head, "And you my furry friend. You can let me know when one of them is not resting."

As if in understanding Keba lifted her head and barked.

"You know, I think that dog is part human." Phoebe laughed, followed shortly by a sneeze.

"I think you may be right." Piper added

"Come on Phoebs, we gotta get you out of those wet clothes." Prue said

"And then what am I suppose to wear?" She protested again

"Well, snuggle with Piper until yours dry. Her body heat will help keep you warm."

"Arrrf"

"And it also looks like Keba is going to as well."

Phoebe reluctantly got the wet flight suit off and wrapped a blanket around her. Truth be known she was kinda glad that Prue had laid down the law. She had felt a little light headed when they got back to the blankets and now all she really wanted to do was sleep. She rolled up another blanket and laid her head down on it and closed her eyes, as Keba lay down beside her.

Sitting down beside Keba, Prue ran her hand over Phoebes wet head, "Thanx again Phoebs for getting me out of the shaft."

"You're welcome Prue. I love you."

"Love you too honey. Now get some rest. If you need anything just let us know ok?"

"Ok." She answered before she fell back to sleep.

* * *

The servant ran in to the Sources cavern and immediatly dropped to his knees, and kneeled before his Master. "We may have found something."

"Is it them?' he asked calmly

"No, but we may have a trace on their whitelighter and."

"And what?"

"We think Belthazor may be with him."

"Oh this is interesting news. So it is true about him and the witch. Instruct those that found them to not do anything yet. Those two may just lead us to the Charmed Ones"


	11. Chapter 11

As her sisters fell asleep, Prue looked around the room, seeing the small pile of supplies they had left. Knowing they would need more then they had, she decided to get busy. Spreading out the wet clothes, she hoped they would dry soon, the one's she was wearing were covered in mud and muck yet again, thanks to her tumble into the hole she took. She vowed that if they ever got of this island, she would spend a week sitting in a nice hot bubble bath, not even coming out to sleep.

Brushing some of the dirt off her clothes, she took a quick inventory, finding they needed some water and food if they were stuck her for too much longer. The immediate problem was warmth, they had no way to start a fire, so she started to search what the spirits had left there. She was surprised at some of the things they used, pots and pans of all size's filled a shelf in what she guessed was a kitchen.

A large fireplace dominated one wall, the hooks inside of it used to hold the cooking pots, fire blackened by use. Using her fingers, she felt along the top of the mantle, knocking lose dust, making her sneeze, but then, at the far side, her probing fingers felt what she was searching for, a small box. Pulling it down, she grinned, for there inside were still several matches! Now all she needed was some firewood.

She continued her search, finally, after about 15 minutes, she found the wood box, tucked away behind a small door, on the other side of the room. Being a city girl, she was confused by the distance, letting the thought fade away as she carried the precious matches and an armful of wood back into the room where her sisters slept, placing it in the small hearth there.

She knew she needed to open the damper, but try as she might it would not budge. Reaching up, she could just barley touch it, and she could feel a small stick coming down, jamming it. Looking up, she gave a slight tug. As the stick pulled free, the damper opened, spilling the washed out soot from the chimney all over her. Coughing on the black dusk swirling around her, she heard someone trying to smother a laugh, looking up she saw her baby sister duck her head.

"What's so funny!" she asked, thankful to hear her sister.

""You. You look like a commando from a war movie!" Phoebe said, bursting out in a full laugh.

Hearing the commotion, Piper woke as well, caught be surprise by the sight in front of here. Prue was glaring at them, her face and hair coated in a fine layer of black, her blue eye's dancing as she tried to appear mad, failing miserably.

"Ok, so I'm not very good at this survivor stuff." she said, using one of the wet suits to wipe some of it off.

"Why don't you let one of us do that, you go see what its like outside," Phoebe told her.

Walking from the room, the sound of her sisters' laughter followed, letting her know that they were starting to feel better. Standing in the doorway leading out, she saw the tree's bending in the wind, the hurricane was still hitting the island full force, with no sign of letting up anytime soon.

Ducking back inside, she caught her flight suit on a protruding board, tearing a hole in the back side, cursing her luck, she headed back to the room were her sisters were, knowing they would get another good laugh at her expense, but needing something to stop the draft.

"So, what's the weather doing?" Piper asked, as Prue returned.

"Rain!" she said, not bothering to go into details.

"What's wrong now?" Phoebe whispered to her middle sister, noticing Prue's bad mood and the strange way she was walking.

"I don't know, but we had better stay put till she leaves."

As Prue grabbed one of the damp suits, her sisters found out just why she was grumpy, burying there face's they managed to hold their laughter until she had changed and stalked out the door.

"Oh! No more." Piper said, holding her side. The laughter was needed, but it hurt when she did.

"Sorry," Phoebe managed to gasp out between laughs, "but it's just to funny."

Prue had gone to look around some more, her black mood making it hard for her to stand still. Entering what looked to be an old fashion bathroom, she did not notice the cord hanging from the ceiling. Stepping over a rock laying on the floor, she slipped, losing her balance. As she reached out for something to help her, her hand came in contact with the cord, pulling on it as she teetered.

She just stood there, the cold, muddy water washing over her, as she tried to stay her angey, the whole day going from bad to worse, to awful. Turning, she walked out of the room, her wet muddy foot prints scant testimony to her luck. Walking back towards the room where her sisters were once more, she never saw it coming.

Between them, Piper and Phoebe had managed to clean up all the soot that had fallen from the fireplace, carefully scooping it all into a shallow pan, waiting for Prue to carry it out. Setting it back on the mantle, they started the fire and covered up once again against the chill.

Walking into the room, Prue stopped in the doorway, seeing her sisters curled up close to the crackling fire, both seemed to be sleeping. Her wet clothes rubbing in all the wrong spot, she moved closer to the fire, hoping the heat would help to calm her. Leaning against the hearth, her hand brushed the pan, sending the soot flying once again, covering the oldest in a pasty black film.

Looking at herself, Prue started to laugh, she knew it was either that or cry, and she could not start or she would not stop. Giving a great sigh, she grabbed a small blanket they had found and headed for the outside, needing to get at least some of the grime off her body.

Lying there, Phoebe and Piper could only stare at each other. The sound of the pan falling had roused them from there light sleep, and seeing what it was had startled them both, for Prue seemed to be running on nothing but bad luck. As she started to laugh, they could not believe what they saw. They always thought that if Prue ever lost control like that she would either go ballistic or have a break down. The last thing they expected to hear after all that was her laughing.

As she left the room, Phoebe just looked at Piper, shrugging her shoulders, she was not even going to try and figure her oldest sisters moods out today. Her head was pounding as she moved to the fireplace, the dizzy spells would be a welcome relief from the headache she had developed from sleeping too much.

As she stirred the fire, her mind wandered to the man she loved, a man who was risking everything just to be with her. The love she felt for Cole could no more be denied then the air she needed to breathe. Just thinking about him caused a longing ache to fill her, her heart seemed to break as she came to realize she could not remember the way his lips would touch hers.

She knew that he was out there, some where, searching for her, but still she worried. The price on his head from the Source had increased, causing more and more bounty hunters to try and track him. She knew that he would not let that stop him, and it only worried her more, knowing he was risking his life to find her.

As she placed another log on the dwindling fire, she was pulled from her thoughts by an agonizing scream coming from outside. Jumping to her feet, she almost collided with Piper as they both rushed to see what had happened, Keba bounding ahead of them. They all stopped dead in their tracks, for standing just inside the door was a creature from there worst nightmare, the Source.

The winged and cloaked figure stood there, staring at them. The evil seemed to fill the very air. But what really stopped their hearts was the sight of the oldest in his arms as he pulled his sword from her stomach, letting her fall lifelessly at his feet, her blood spreading to cover the floor.

"Ah, the last two people I was looking for, now my vengeance is complete, the white lighter and the traitor, and finally, the Charmed One's." his voice echoing in the chamber, he raised his bloody sword arm, moving forward.


	12. Chapter 12

As he reached for Phoebe she twisted to avoid his reach to no avail. The Source grabbed her by the back of her sleeve pulling her towards him. "So you are the witch that turned Belthazor?"

Phoebe continued to squirm from his grasp." Go to hell" she hollered out

"Oh I would love to Phoebe, I miss it terribly." He said as he stretched his hand toward to her, the sword glimmering in the faint light, as her sisters' blood dripped from the end. All Phoebe could do was scream. For the loss of her sister and her own and pain.

She turned and twisted as the sword came closer, but all she could hear was the distant sound of a dog barking and a person yelling her name.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe looked to the opened door and looked at the shadow that stood there. It seemed cold and distant. As the figure moved closer, Phoebe tried to back up but couldn't move. As she looked up and saw the appreciation walking towards her. It looked like Prue but she knew it couldn't be. Prue was dead. She had seen the Source kill her. The figure came closer as she tried to squirm away. It was clean except for the uniform it wore, that was covered in mud and dirt.

As it approached Phoebe she just screamed and pulled away as the figure reached for her.

"Phoebe."

"No get away." Phoebe cried out as she backed away. But the figure of Prue continued forward.

"Phoebe please."

Closing her eyes she screamed, "**NOOO!"** as the figured reached for her.

Prue reached for Phoebe as she pulled away from her. "Phoebe honey its ok."

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up at the blue eyes of her big sister. They were full of love and compassion. "Prue?"  
"Yeah honey, I'm right here. You had a bad dream." She said as she once again tried to reach out for her sister only to have her pull away again.

Prue looked to Piper helplessly.

"Phoebe." Piper said from behind her sister.

Phoebe looked at Piper wearily. Then she fell into her sisters' arms and cried. As Piper held her close. "Ok honey its ok." She said as she looked up at Prue and shrugged her shoulders

"Phoebe what happen?" Piper asked gently

"Umm. The S..Source was here and he killed P..Prue. Then he said he was going to kill us."

"Honey I'm not dead. I'm right here. It was just a bad dream." Prue told her as she reached out and pushed a stray hair off Phoebes face. She was hurt that her baby sister still flinched under her touch.

"Prue." Piper started, as she reached out and took Prues hand in hers. She could see the hurt in Prues eyes when Phoebe flinched at her touch. "She's just scared right now."

"I know." Prue said quietly, as she looked over at Phoebes crying form in Pipers arms. "I'm gonna get something to eat." Prue said as she got up and went to where their supplies were by the fireplace.

Piper watched as her sister walked around the room. Then she turned her attention back to Phoebe who had stopped crying but was still sobbing quietly. "Ok Phoebs, I got you now. He can't hurt you." Piper soothed her baby sister.

"It was so real Piper. He said he killed Leo and Cole too."

"It was just a dream honey, they're fine. Probably worried sick about us, but fine."

Phoebe stayed in Pipers arms until Prue had returned with some food for them. Prue made no move to take Phoebe in her arms, for she did not want to upset her sister again. But when Phoebe went to her she gladly returned the hug, and held her. "Oh Prue it was so real. I thought he'd killed you."

"I'm ok Phoebe."

"It was so real. It was almost like..." she stopped in mid-sentence.

Prue looked down at Phoebe. "Like what Phoebs?"

"Like a premonition." she said quietly as she looked at both her sisters

"But it can't be. We don't have our powers due to the strangeness in the area."

"I know Piper but that is what it was like. And it was black and white."

Prue and Piper shared a look of hope. As Prue then looked at the pack they had brought and concentrated. Raising it slowly off the ground.

"Oh my God. We have our powers back?" Piper said as Prue let the pack back to the ground.

"I guess but not that much. That took a lot of concentration just for that little pack and that little distance."

"So how is this possible?"

"I don't know Piper but it could come in handy. Truth is I felt even more lost without them."

They sat there eating dinner trying to figure out how their powers had returned. Not long after that Phoebe had lain down with her head on Prues lap and fell asleep again.

"That vision really took a lot out of her." Piper commented, as she looked down at the sleeping form of her little sister.

"Yeah I know." Prue said, as she carefully slide from under Phoebe and placed a blanket over her, before standing up.

Walking to the door she opened it up to find the sun setting and the wind gone. Closing the door she walked back over to Piper and Phoebe.

"I think the hurricane has stopped."

"Well after blowing for two days it probably needed a break." Piper said with a smile.

Prue thought for a minute about what Piper had just said, "That's it."

"That's what?"

"The old saying the eye of the storm."

"Yeah?" Piper asked, as she was not following what Prue was thinking.

"I think the storm around us is protecting us from the strangeness of the triangle that was effecting our powers."

"Makes sense. But then what you are also saying is that this storm isn't over yet. And when it does finish we will be back to no powers again."

"Yeah. Exactly." Prue said none to eager to be once again without her powers.

"Great." Piper said as she helped Prue clean up from dinner.

* * *

The next day went by uneventful. Prue and Piper didn't want Phoebe to be alone for they saw how much her premonition had scared her. And they could also tell that she was wondering how much of it was true. Had the Source really killed Leo and Cole? Phoebe had tried to sleep a few times but couldn't get the words out of her head.

Piper rested as much as she could as her ribs were still bothering, and there was only so much that they could do there for her.

Prue had wondered around a few more of the rooms but never strayed to far from her sisters.

"Uhh."

"Piper you ok?" Phoebe turned and looked at Piper

"I don't know, I feel really weird all of a sudden Phoebe."

"**Prue!"** Phoebe called out fearing that Pipers injuries may be more serious then they thought.

Running around the corner Prue saw Piper laying on the blankets with one hand on her stomach and the other on her head. "Piper? What's the matter?"

"I don't know I just felt light headed and a sharp pain in my stomach."

Bending down to check on Piper Prue suddenly felt light headed herself. "Whoa. Actually I'm not doing that great either." She said as she slide down the wall and sat beside Piper.

Phoebe watched, as both her sisters suddenly seemed to get sick _ok now what do I do?_ She thought. She started to pace the floor in front of the fireplace when she suddenly reached out and grabbed on to the stones that framed the fire. "Whoa." She stood a minute before she started to sway.

"Phoebe?" Prue looked up at her sister. She could tell that she was about to fall so she reached out with her power only to have nothing happen. Realizing that they had lost their powers again Prue tried to reach Phoebe before it was to late. Crawling as quick as she could to her sister she got there just as Phoebes legs gave from under her and she started for the ground.

"Prue. I don't feel so good."

"I know baby."

"Prue what happen? How come it effected her differently?"

"I think it is the same as last time. But because our powers weren't at full power so to speak all we got this time was a lightheadedness."

"But what about Phoebe? She almost passed out."

"I think it's because she used hers for a longer period of time. Her nightmare last night and early this morning was a premonition. That's the only thing I can think of." Prue explained as she looked down at Phoebe who had closed her eyes. "Phoebe? You ok?"

"I will be if I don't open my eyes."

"Ok, Come on." Prue said as she gently helped Phoebe slide over to the blankets. Pulling her little sister close to her they both lay down with the blankets pulled over them by Piper.

"Sleep Phoebe. We'll all feel better in the AM." Prue said as she too closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over

Curling up together by the fire for another night's sleep the wind still howled out side.

* * *

The next day the cold wet nose of Keba awakened Prue. "Hey girl. What do you need hey?" She asked as she sat up from the blankets.

Keba just tugged at her sleeve and then ran towards the doors.

"You want out hey? Ok hang on I'm coming." Prue got up and placed her blanket back down on Phoebe who had somehow managed to kick hers completely off.

Following after Keba she cautiously opened the door and braced herself for the wind that would surely come. Opening the door she looked around at the devastation that the Hurricane had caused even within the walls of the city. Going back she was about to wake up Piper when she noticed her little sister sitting up and watching her.

"Morning."

"Morning back." Prue answered, "The hurricane has stopped. You feel like a little look around this place?"

"Sure. You wanna wake her or should I?" Piper said with a smile knowing full well that Prue would do it for fear of Phoebe striking out and accidentally hitting Piper in the ribs. Before Prue could respond Keba had run back into the room and started to lick Phoebes face.

"Umm stop. Keba go away." Phoebe whined as she moved her arms over her face to get Keba to stop licking her face.

"Phoebe come on, we wanna go take a look around outside." Piper said

"Are you nuts? I'm not going out there again." Phoebe protested as she held the blanket over her.

"Come on Phoebs the hurricane stopped." Prue told her as she pulled at the blanket to get Phoebe up.

"Ok I'm coming." She protested and followed her sisters outside.

As the sun set down on the city, the steam from the rain drying sent out a slight fog over the ground.

As they walked to the bottom of the steps and stood in front of the building that had been their shelter from the storm for the past three days. Walking by the post that she had once been chained to, Prue felt a slight shudder at the memory she had. Phoebe could see her sister tense and put her hand lightly on her back. That was all that was needed. No words were spoken, as Prue knew the support of her sisters was always there for her.

"Ok you two go that way and Keba and I'll go this way." Prue suggested.

Piper and Phoebe walked around the large building and through some brush when they heard a sound before them. Looking at each other they smiled as they walked further through the brush in front of them. Coming out into a large clearing they couldn't believe the wonder before them.

"**PRUE!"** Phoebe yelled out. "**PRUE GET OVER HERE! NOW!"**

"She's gonna freak." Piper said.

"What? What hap.. Oh wow." Was all Prue could say.

"Pretty cool hey?" Phoebe said with a smile as she and her sisters walked forward.

Before them was the tranquil beauty of the lush tropical forest, complete with flowers and palms. But what they really saw was the natural Hot Springs that lay before them and behind that a small pond complete with a waterfall.

"Oh wow this is amazing." Prue said as she stuck her hand in the hot springs. "Oh someone pinch me."

Phoebe not wanting to pass up the chance did just that.

"Ow."

"Well you said to." she said with a cheeky smile

Prue couldn't help but smile, before standing and heading for the pond. Seeing the crystal clearness of the water she found herself relaxing. Looking at her sisters that were beside her they just smiled.

Prue reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Last one in is the rotten egg." She said as she started to undo her pants.

Getting the head start on her sisters was her plan, but after 27 years with two sisters she should have known better, as Phoebe just laughed and ran for the water clothes and all.

"The second one in has to eat it." She yelled as she dove into the water.

Piper, seeing her baby sister take-off for the water knew what she was doing and ran after as fast as she could. And jumped in after Phoebe.

"Oh you two are such cheaters." Prue yelled after them. As she then jumped in after them. Surfacing the top she drew in a breath. "Oh I've died and gone to heaven."

"It's so warm." Phoebe said.

"Just like the bath at home." Piper added.

They played around for a while before Piper had enough and she got out and headed to the hot spring. Sliding herself into the natural spring she rested her head back and relaxed for the first time in four weeks. Letting the hot waters and bubbles easy her ribs and sore muscles.

Prue and Phoebe continued to splash a bit more before they too joined Piper in the springs.

"Oh this is just what the doctor ordered." Prue commented.

"I agree. This is amazing." Phoebe said quietly. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" they both asked

At first Phoebe didn't say anything. "Do you think we'll ever get home again?" she said barely above a whisper.

Prue and Piper both lifted their heads up from the rocks and looked at her. They could see the small tear trying to escape her eyes. Prue reached towards her and took her hand in hers. "Some day Phoebe. Someday. Until then we have each other, and there is nothing that can take that away from us."

There they were. Three sisters lost in paradise, who at that moment realized that their one true paradise was waiting for them back in San Francisco.

* * *

"Look you can't stop us from going out there again." Cole yelled angrily at the coast guard crew that stood in their way.

"Actually we can."

"The hurricane has stopped what's the problem?" Leo demanded.

"It hasn't stopped. This is just the eye of it. It will be picking right back where it left off in less then 12hrs."

"So give us those 12hrs." Cole yelled again

"I'm sorry sir. No one is to leave the docks. Besides it's almost sunset. You wouldn't be able to find them in the dark."

"I'm going…" Cole started as he stepped forward, before Leo put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Cole." Leo said calmly. "We both want the same thing. But we'll never find them if we are also lost. Come on."

Cole at first didn't move. He needed to find Phoebe, as much as he knew that Leo need to find Piper. Turning he slowly walked away from the docks with Leo right beside him.

Walking along the sea walk Cole suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Cole?"

"Leo I gotta go."

"What? Where?"

"I'm not sure. It's not safe right now."

"Cole what are you talking about?" Leo asked but then he too stopped and looked up. "Something has happened. I gotta go too."

"Leo."

"Yeah?"

"I think they found us." Cole looked at his once enemy now friend

"They? Who?" Leo asked

"The Source." Cole answered. "We can't come back here for awhile. It will lead him to the girls if and when we find them."

"Agreed. Meet back at the Manor when you can." Leo suggested as he orbed out and Cole shimmered away.

Little did they notice an underling of the Source was watching them very closely.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean, you lost them!" the Source roared, "How did you lose them!?"

"Master, they were warned by the Whitelighters Elders. They disappeared and are being cloaked by them." Tresni whined, prostrating himself before the Source.

"I am going to give you until tomorrow to find them! If you don't, then I will vanquish you myself! Now go! Find them, and find the Charmed One's, before they are rescued! Fail, and you die!"

Fleeing from the room as fast as he dared, Tresni tried to think of where they could have gone. Neither the Whitelighter, nor the traitor had shown up back at the Manor yet, and with the cloak cast over them, he knew he would not be able to find them alone.

A sudden idea caused him to stop in his tracks, spinning around, he headed for a little used room tucked away in a far corner of the catacombs. Inside was a small demon, whose only use to any of them was his speed. The little demon, Mun, was only called to use when the Source needed a message delivered, and right now, he was just sitting in his chamber, doing nothing.

"Mun, your services are needed." Tresni said, as he spotted him.

"What now!" the little demon said, looking at him with disdain.

"You are to go and search out two beings, both are high on the Source's list of most wanted, and they have vanished from sight."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"You get to live!" Tresni roared, angered at the way Mun was acting.

"You don't scare me, you can't do anything to me. Only the Master can order me about." Mun just sat there, filing his nails into needle sharp points.

"What do you want?"

"Oh? Ready to deal?" Mun asked looking up at him with a Cheshire grin

Several hours later, Tresni stood outside a small building, he could feel the presence of the traitor inside, now he just had to wait for the Whitelighter to appear, and he would be back in the Sources favour again.

* * *

Inside, Cole paced, Leo was supposed to have met him here over an hour ago, the Manor had been to heavily watched and the only other place they could find, had been the deserted cabins on Lake Skylark. No one had been there since the camp had been closed, and Sam's old cabin had seemed like the perfect place to hide out.

He had had two near misses with lesser demons already, and he even had a few lumps to prove it. The bruises he had received were nothing compared to the ache in his heart. He knew Phoebe was out there, he could almost hear her whispering his name. At night, he awoke with the faintest feeling of her beside him, the constant reminder that she was not there. He didn't know how much longer he could take it, the mere fact that she was missing was making his anger rise, threatening to unleash his other half.

"Cole." a voice said from behind him, startling him. He turned, ready to defend himself, only to find Leo standing there, his shirt ripped in several places, and a large bruise closing his left eye. Clutched tightly under his arm, was the BOS.

"What happened to you?" Cole asked, surprised at the Whitelighters appearance.

"The Book of Shadows was threatened, I had to go to the Manor."

"You went alone? Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" Cole practically shouted.

"That Phoebe would kill me if anything happened to you." Leo told him, the answer so soft, Cole almost didn't hear it.

"And what do you think Piper would do to me? So, now that you have the book, what are we going to do with it?"

"I don't know, I had a hard enough time just getting it, I didn't have time to plan that far ahead." Leo told him, the events of the past hour starting to catch up with him. Sinking down into a chair, he held the precious book close, the one true connection he still felt with his missing wife and her sisters.

Outside the cabin, Tresni had heard it all, the fabled Book of Shadows was right here, not more then ten feet away. He knew what his job was, but the temptation was too much. Concentrating, he shimmered in behind the Whitelighter, grabbing for the book with one hand, and throwing an energy ball with the other.

* * *

"What have you found about the missing Charmed One's?" a warlock asked one of his coven.

"No one has seen them master. They vanished about four weeks ago and even their _'guide' _can't find them.

"The Whitelighter? He is useless anyway. Now, with them gone, its time to spread our power, there are witches and innocents for the taking, and we would be foolish to squander this time. Go find your targets, and bring them here."

Deep in the underground tunnels, they waited; the mists swirled around them, as the Leader gave his orders. The dark cloaks and deep hoods hid the faces of the Warlocks coven, even from each other, but the menace seemed to radiate off of them, as they started to move. The city awaited them, and death walked the night.

* * *

"Leo!" Cole shouted as he lunged out of the way of the crackling sphere, he could almost feel the electricity, it passed so close.

Leo tipped his chair sideways, as he tried to get away from whatever was behind him. Jumping to his feet, he found himself face to face with a man, a man with glowing red eyes and energy sparking off his fingers. Taking a step back, he looked around the room, hoping to spot Cole.

"Not this time Tresni!" Cole yelled, tackling him to the ground, all the pent up anger and fear for the sisters now had a release, a release who know knew he was in deep trouble, no matter what he did. Struggling, the two demons thrashed around on the floor, until Tresni finally had enough, and fled.

Helping Cole to his feet, Leo looked around the small cabin, knowing that they had just lost another safe place, they needed somewhere that was so far off the beaten path that they could hide the book, with out fear.

"Cole do you know of a safe place? Because we can'y stay here any longer."

"There is one," he replied hesitantly, "but I'm not too sure of the reception I will get. But its the safest place I can think of right now."

"Where is it?" Leo asked, once again caught off guard by the reformed demon.

"It's in Bermuda." Cole answered as she shiimmered out

"Why didn't we just go there to begin with?!" Leo said, as he followed after the reformed demon, leaving the small cabin in their own unique style.

* * *

"**YOU!!"** A woman's voice cried, as they reappeared in a small, well maintained home, the elderly woman in front of them lunging at Cole. "I will finally get you for what you did to my family!!"


	14. Chapter 14

The hours had turned into days and the days had turned into weeks, since they first arrived. With each passing time that went by, the girls realized that their chances of ever being found was slim if at all. They all knew that Charles had been there for over 50yrs. Would they suffer the same fate? What would happen in the world if the Charmed Ones were lost forever?

After the hurricane they decided to make the City their new home away from home. It was strong enough to with stand the hurricane for starters. It was also all they really had left. Both huts were a pile of palm leaves after the hurricane blew through. So they spent one day gathering all they could and moving it to the building within the city.

They also liked the idea of the natural springs being right there. They usually went there every night before they turned in. It was the best way to relax. Over the past week the springs had helped heal Pipers ribs and any other aches and pains that anyone of them may have had. Though the one thing it couldn't heal was the ache in their hearts: The ache to go home.

"Phoebe can you give me a hand here?" Prue shouted across the room. Getting no response from her sister she looked around. "Piper where's Phoebe?"

"I don't know. She was here a minute ago." Piper answered from her spot near the fireplace.

"So she just disappeared." Prue asked with a little anger in her voice. They were trying to set up their new home and Phoebe decided that now would be a good time to go exploring.

"Prue I know what your thinking, and I don't think that's what it is."

"Excuse me?"

"You think she's off exploring the island again." Piper accused her

"Well she has done that a few times over this past week."

"Let me go find her. I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is." Piper suggested as she put down the pot in her hand and headed for the door.

Prue watched as Piper left the building and walked down the steps. She didn't understand what Piper meant so she decided to follow after her, yet at a distance.

Phoebe sat on the rocks and watched as the sea crashed in against them. Pulling her legs up to her chest she starred out to the sea, hoping that it would some how hold the answers to getting her and her sisters home. The waters always helped her relax and think. She looked out in the distance at the islands that scattered around them. She wondered if there were people trapped there as they were. She aimlessly tossed a rock out into the water and watched as the ripples spread into nothing. She could stay there for hours, she always could.

Piper walked up to her sister quietly but not to quiet, she didn't want to startle her. She sat down beside Phoebe and starred out to the waters before her much like her sister was doing. There were no words spoken, just two sister enjoying each other company. Phoebe finally rested her head on Pipers shoulder, who in response wrapped her arm over Phoebes back.

"You miss him don't you?" Piper finally asked quietly.

Phoebe just nodded, "Leo?"

"Yeah, but I have to hold on to the thought that he is out there somewhere, looking for me, for us. And that he won't stop until he has found us."

Phoebe didn't say anything at first. She just looked out to the water, "You think Cole is to?"

"Yes. I've seen the love he has for you Phoebe. And like Leo, he won't stop until he finds you."

"I just wanna go home Piper." Phoebe stated as a tear started down her face.

"I know baby so do we. Until then we have to make the best of it. Prue and I are both here for you ok? And together we will all get through this."

"I know." she answered quietly as she wipped away her tears

"So, what do you say we both go back up and help Prue? I think she thinks you bailed on us."

"No she doesn't." Came the familiar voice of the oldest Halliwell from behind them. Prue came over and sat on the other side of Phoebe, and placed her arms over both her sisters. "We will get home honey, but right now we just have to make the best of this."

Phoebe stayed in the warmth and protection of her sisters. When she thought she saw something out in the distance. Standing and moving closer to the edge of the rocks she looked out.

"Oh my God! Look!" She pointed

Here sisters were wondering what she was pointing at joined her at the point.

"Is that a boat?" "Piper asked

"I think so." Prue said as she started to yell and wave her hands in hopes that someone would see them.

After several minutes the boat never changed course and was soon out of their site.

"Ok, are we in a shipping lane?" Phoebe asked

"It looks like it." Prue answered

"Why don't we see if we can't put together a raft of some sort. Make our way out there. That way the next time a ship comes by…." Piper started to say.

"They find us. Oh Piper I love it." Phoebe agreed

"Huh." Prue started.

"Come on Prue you'll be fine."

"I'm just remembering the last time we tried that."

"Bigger logs." Piper said with a smile

"Ok, but only because I want to go home as much as you two."

* * *

The next couple of days they spent planning on something that would be sturdy enough for the three of them yet would with stand the seas. As they gathered the necessary equipment they stared to make what they hoped would be there saviour.

As Prue and Phoebe carried another broken tree to the beach Piper was gathering vines to help tie them together. As they walked through the brush they had to be careful of fallen trees and debris.

"You think this will really work Prue?"

"Oh now you decide this is not such a great idea." Prue laughed at Phoebe.

'I was just thinking what if…."

"Phoebe I don't wanna hear it. It's bad enough that I agreed to this in the first place." Prue said. "Now pay attention to where you're walking."

"I'm paying attention. It's hard to see where you're going when a tree is blocking your view of the ground you know."

"Well next one you can be at the front then."

"Fine."

Phoebe adjusted her grip on the tree she was carrying with Prue, and in doing so she didn't see the smaller log that Prue had stepped over. Before she knew what had happened she tripped over the log and dropped her end of the tree. Causing it also to be jarred from her sisters arms, and knocking them both down.

As the tree rolled down the hill, Prue and Phoebe were not that far behind it. Tumbling over and over, before stopping with a thud against the tree they had been carrying.

"Oh. That was smarts." Phoebe said as she lay on the ground next to the tree.

"Not really. What happened?" Prue asked with a bit of an edge to her voice.

"I was tying to get a better grip. I guess I tripped." Phoebe said as she looked up at Prue who was now standing above her, with her hand out stretched to help her up.

Phoebe was just about to take her sisters hand when out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. Reacting quickly she pushed herself up, "**PRUE!"** she yelled out as she pushed Prue out the way.

Prue was surprised by Phoebes sudden reaction as her sister pushed her out of the way of something. As she hit the ground she saw the tree fall towards them. Phoebe had just saved her life for the tree would have landed right on top of her. Instead, she watched helplessly as it came down on Phoebe, hitting her hard on the shoulder.

"**PHOEBE!"** Prue yelled out as she crawled over to her fallen sister.

Piper had been down on the beach waiting for her sisters to bring another tree or log, what ever they could find when she heard Phoebe yell out at Prue. Standing up she quickly started her way to where the voice had come from. As she ran through the brush she then heard Prue yell out for Phoebe. _'What the hell is going on?_ She thought as she quickened her pace. As she approached the top of the hill she could see Phoebe lying on the ground screaming in pain and Prue crouched down beside her.

"Phoebe!" Piper hollered down as she ran down the hill trying not to trip. "Prue what happened?"

"We tripped down the hill and then that tree started to fall down towards me. Phoebe pushed me out of the way." Prue explained as she held on to Phoebes hand trying to soothe her screams.

"Phoebe, where does it hurt honey?" Piper asked

"Sh..Shoulder." Phoebe had finally managed to get out between her screams and crying.

"You think she dislocated it?" Piper asked Prue with concern.

"I hope not, because popping it back in is going to be just as painful or more so then dislocating it." Prue explained.

"Well we can't just leave it Prue, we gotta fix it." Piper said as she too was now trying to calm Phoebe down.

"Ok come on, lets do this quickly." Prue said as she shifted Phoebe in front of her, only to get another scream from her sister. "Ok Phoebs I'm not gonna lie to you. This is going to hurt like hell, but it has to be done ok."

Phoebe just nodded as the tears streamed down her face.

"Prue do you know how to do that?" "Piper asked with concern

"Yeah, I saw Andy do it a few times during football games with some of the guys." Prue told as she held Phoebes shoulder with both hands. "Ok Phoebs, this is gonna hurt me as much as you. On the count of three, ready?"

Again Phoebe nodded and got ready for Prue to say three as she braced herself for the pain.

"Ok. 1….2…" **POP**. Was the next sound that they heard, as Prue pulled hard on Phoebes shoulder, popping it back into place.

"**_AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!!"_** Phoebe screamed out as new tears streamed down her face.

"Oh Phoebe I'm sorry." Prue said gently as she held her sister.

"Y..Y..you said. Th..three."

"I know honey, I'm sorry." Prue said as she continued to hold Phoebe close to her running her hand over the top of her sisters' head. "Come on, lets get you home so we can wrap that shoulder so you're not moving it around."

Gently helping Phoebe up, the three slowly made their way back to the city. Realizing that with Phoebe getting hurt they would now be set back awhile before they could finish the raft and get off the island. Off the island and back to San Francisco and the men that waited for them


	15. Chapter 15

For what was left of the day, the three sisters sat and relaxed. The injury to the youngest had put a scare into them, as the island was still a very dangerous place. Knowing that night would soon be falling, they used one of their precious matches to build a fire. Needing to cook a hot meal as well, Prue went and tried her luck at fishing in the shallow waters as Piper used some of the ace bandages to immobilize Phoebe's shoulder. Looking at her baby sister, Piper had to chuckle.

"What?" Phoebe asked, looking at her sister.

"You are so cute when you mope."

"I'm not moping."

"Yes you are baby girl, but you have the right to be, after all, you finally get better from the poison and now this." Piper said, waving her hand at Phoebe's shoulder.

"No, she just wanted to get out of lugging the logs." Prue said with a smile as she came back into the house.

"I'm not talking to you." Phoebe told the oldest.

"Why?" Piper asked, "What did she do now?"

"She said on three. She lied to me!"

"But at least she gave you the ole 'one -two' count"

"Yes Lil sis, I could have just gone on one you know, besides," Prue said, giving a wink to the middle sister, "since when can you count?"

"Oh, you two!" Phoebe scolded mockingly. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up. Do you think we can hit the Hot Springs after supper, I could really use it."

"Me too, I'm just about beat from today, and tomorrow, we will get a fresh start, and you, young lady," Prue said pointing at the youngest, "you will not be doing anything till your shoulder gets better.

"But..." Phoebe started to protest

"No, Prue's right,. You have to rest it or it will take even longer to heal." Piper said, interrupting her.

Defeated, for now, Phoebe watched her sister fix supper, looking at two of the most important people in her life, thankful that she was safe in their company, knowing she would be lost without them.

As they ate, they discussed plans on what to take with them, and what they would have to leave. The biggest problem they faced was a lack of containers to carry fresh water, but if they were lucky, they would not be out on the ocean that long.

Heading to the hot spring, they stopped several times as Phoebe stumbled, sending a wave of pain sweeping through her body. Cursing her luck, she could only clamp her jaw against it, waiting for it to subside. The long soak in the hot water was a thankful relief from the ache's and pains of the day, as tired sore muscles relaxed, and the grime washed away.

The next morning dawned clear and bright, the cloudless sky a pale blue and the air was clean and crisp. After a breakfast of fruit, the sisters headed for the beach, making a comfortable place for Phoebe to sit, her expertise needed to build the raft.

"No, you have to lash them tighter." Phoebe said for the tenth time, as the older two struggled with a large log. "Wrap the rope around it some more. We don't want it to come apart. No Prue, use a sailors knot!"

"**Phoebe!"** they both shouted.

"You're _NOT_ helping!" Piper finished, just as her hands slipped on the log, sending several splinter jabbing into her palm. Jumping back, she turned, slamming her bare foot into another log, falling back into the sand.

Watching her antics, Phoebe could not help but laugh, for her sisters reminded her of some of the old comedy shows she had seen with the Three Stooges.

"It's not funny!" Piper said, giving both her sisters dirty looks. Looking at her sore hand as she rubbed her tender toes.

She reminded Prue of a little kid, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Turning away, she hid her smile. Knowing that it was not serious, she allowed herself to relax. Every time one of them was hurt, it seemed to tear at her very soul, for they were her 'baby's' and when they were hurt, it made her feel as though she had failed to protect them.

As she sat and watched them work, Phoebe suddenly thought of a way to help them that would not put any strain on her shoulder, she would make them some lunch. After all, it couldn't be that difficult to do. As she left, neither of her sisters took notice, both were still to busy trying to complete the make shift raft.

Walking into the house they were using, Phoebe added some wood to the dimming fire, and soon had a fair sized blaze going big enough to heat some water and cook some of the wild vegetable's they had found. Looking around, she found the one knife they still had, the others vanished when the huts were destroyed, and got to work.

Placing some carrots on the counter, she started cutting, but each time she tried, the stubborn root would either roll with the blade, or the piece she managed to cut off would go fling away. After about ten minute's of this, she stopped, and looking around to make sure her sisters were not there, she picked up the one's from the floor, rinsed them off, and dropped them into the steaming water. Looking at the potato's, she did the same, knowing that they could still be cooked that way.

As she waited for the veggie's to cook, she decided to clean up the room a bit, tossing the dirty laundry towards the door, she didn't see the flight suit that hit the wall, falling back towards the open flames. As the garment started to smoulder, it sent up a thick cloud of black smoke, filling the small room. Turning to see what was going on, Phoebe stared in horror at the sight.

* * *

"Prue, where did Phoebe go?" Piper asked, looking up from her spot under the palm trees.

"What do you mean? She's right..." Prue stopped, seeing the empty place where her sister had been. "If she's..."

"**PRUE! FIRE!"** Piper shouted, spotting smoke rising into the sky from the direction of the old city, she took off running, Prue hot on her heal.

Prue's heart pounded in her chest as they rounded a corner to see the smoke billowing out of the house they were staying in. "**PHOEBE**!"

Racing inside, the sight before them stopped them both in their tracks. There was their baby sister, trying desperately to put out a pile of smouldering clothes, using the broom Piper had fashioned. She had the handle clutched between her body and arm, pumping it up and down with her hand.

Grabbing a blanket, Piper and Prue ran forward, each grabbing a side of the large, hot, cook pot, upending it over the pile, distinguishing the fire and the clothes. Turning to look at their sister, they both burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked, bewildered.

"You...you.. you look like..." Piper tried to say as she just laughed harder.

"Like a circus clown." Prue managed to get out.

Before them, Phoebe's hair was sticking out in all directions, and her face was smeared with soot, her eyes gleaming out of the black circles surrounding them, and her nose was tipped in black.

"Or a racoon." Piper gasped, sitting down and holding her sides.

Grabbing a mirror, Phoebe looked at herself, starting to chuckle right along with them, especially when she realized that the outcome could have been a lot worse. "But you ruined lunch." she said, looking at the vegetable's scattered around the floor.

"Well, that's ok, cause, truthfully, your cooking scares me." Prue said as her laughter receded

"It's still better then yours." Phoebe shot back, sending Piper into another laughing fit.

After cleaning up the mess, they all changed, hanging the flight suits up to dry, Piper could not understand her sisters laughter as she walked away, but the sight of the black mark covering the seat of her pants was something the oldest and youngest found funny.

Turning to her sister Prue's face grew serious. "Just what did you think you were doing? Why didn't you wait for us to help you?" she said, a touch of anger in her voice.

"I was feeling useless just sitting there, I had to do something."

"So you left with out telling us! What were you thinking! Your lucky we spotted the smoke."

"I had it all under control Prue! Why are you acting like this! I am an adult, or haven't you noticed!" Phoebe shot back.

Taken off guard by her statement, Prue took a step back, just looking at her baby. No matter how old she got, she would always be her little girl. And when she was in danger Prue tended to react quickly with her anger. Prue did the only thing she could think of, she gathered her baby into her arms, holding her tight. As they stood there, she felt the tense muscles relaxing as Phoebe excepted the gesture.

Phoebe could not believe how Prue was overreacting about this. As she felt her sister arms encircle her waist, she too realized that it was just the way her sister always was when she was hurt, scared, and that was the only way she could handle it, by hiding her fears behind a shallow facade of anger. Relaxing into the comfortable warmth of her sisters' love, she leaned her head against her shoulder, accepting the silent apology for now.

Piper returned to see them like that, the youngest cuddled safely in the arms of the oldest. She knew she had done the right thing by leaving, for she had seen the look on Prue's face earlier, and for once, she knew she had to let them work it out on their own. Walking over to them, she joined in the embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: you will start to notice the appearance of demons more and more from here on...Points to those that can see or figure out where we got the names from...

* * *

Before she could reach him Cole took a side step out of her way.

"What the hell do you want here Cole? Or is it Belthazor?"

"Cole." he answered meeting her glare

"Either one, you are not welcome here."

"Look I know that you hate me right now and you have every right to be for what I did, but believe me I've changed. I'm good now."

"You are the epitome of evil. You could _never_ be good." She sneered at him.

"Ok look Mary we don't have time for this. We need your help."

"What makes you_ think_ I would _ever _help you after what you did? And what do you mean we?" she asked having not seen Leo yet.

"Don't help me, I can understand that, but are you willing to help the Charmed Ones?" he asked knowing full well that as a witch she would never turn down his request now.

She looked at Cole stunned at what he had said. She had heard of the Charmed Ones but had always thought it was just a fable that her Mother and Grandmother had told her. She never once believed that it was true. Though even in her coven of all those years there was talk of the three that would be the strongest. Lately there had been rumours that they were missing, yet she was still unsure if to believe the stories of them in the first place. Until now.

It was then that she noticed movement from behind Cole. And what she saw shocked her even more.

Leo stepped from the shadows watching. He hadn't seen her in over 50yrs but she still held that same beauty. "Mary, please, we need your help." Leo asked

At first she starred at him thinking how much he reminded her of her lost friend. _A grandson perhaps?_ She thought.

"No Mary it's really me." Leo said softly, knowing what she was thinking

"But you.,"

"I know, I died. It's a long story, but as a witch you will understand." He said

"You're a Whitelighter." She stated more then asked.

"Yes." He answered though not really sure where to go from there. "I died that night as the reports stated, but then I went to them and they offered me a chance to continue my work in a different way." He explained.

"So how long?"

"Almost since the time I died. Mary I really need your help right now."

"The Charmed Ones." she said

"Yes." Leo said. "They are in trouble and I need you to take care of something."

"I've heard the stories, but no one wants to believe it. Evil has been running ramped seems to make the rumours true."

"They are. They have been missing for over a month now. I can't seem to focus in on them and neither can my bosses." Leo explained.

"So what does _he_ have to do with all of this?" she asked pointing an accusing finger at Cole. "He is probably the root of your problems." She once again glared at Cole

"No Mary, he is helping."

"I don't believe it. He has you fooled Leo."

"No, he fell in love. In love with the youngest Charmed One actually. Mary we don't have time for this. Can you please hide and protect this? I know that it is a huge favour that I'm asking but you are the only one we can trust. And Cole was actually the one that recommended you." he added trying to help give his friend some credibility. He realized than that that was the first time that he had considered Cole a friend.

Leo handed her the BOS, trusting it his long lost friend.

She took the book and starred in wonder at it. As a witch she had heard stories of the fabled Book of Shadows, but she never imagined it to be true. Yet here it was, in her hands. She realized then that the fate of the Charmed Ones could now rested in her very hands.

* * *

From outside the small dwelling that Mary called home she watched. She was always watching. She had been assigned to watch that particular coven over 30years ago and now she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The renowned Book of Shadows was there, in Bermuda ripe for the taking. She knew that the witch would not be careless in its keeping so she would watch and wait. Wait for the right time. Her time to prove her worthiness to the Source.

* * *

"Leo I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me you'll watch it, and keep it safe."

"With my life." Mary said clutching the book close to her as if to further protect it. "What about him?" she looked back up at Cole still not believing what Leo had told her about him. There was no way that he could be good. And after what he had done to her family all those years ago, she would never trust him.

"Mary, I know you don't want to believe him or trust him right now, but he is in love with Phoebe, and will do anything just to get her back."

"Maybe. Look Leo I'll take it…"

"Don't tell us. If we're caught that could jeopardize the whereabouts of the book. Just take it and protect it. When we find them we will come for it."

Placing her hand on Leo's cheek, "Take care my friend. And for the sack of all of us, I hope you find them soon." She knew that there was something about the Charmed Ones that her friend was not telling her and she had a feeling that it was not just Cole that had fallen in love with one of them.

* * *

"You **FAILED** Tresti and you defied my order to watch them." He bellowed in the dark cavern

Bending down in front of the Source Tresti shook. "I'm sorry Master but I saw an opportunity to seize the Book of Shadows."

"You have failed me for the last time Tresti. I do not want their Book. I want **_THEM!"_** he yelled for all to hear, as he ran his blade through Tresti. Watching him slowly slump to the floor he glared around the room. "The next one to defy me will get a death that is much more painful. **NOW FIND THEM!"**

* * *

Leo and Cole once again left the island of Bermuda to avoid any chance of getting caught. They found that the safest thing for them was to only stay in one spot for a short time. Leo could have very easily gone home to them and been safe, but as long as he was able, he would continue to search for the sisters.

* * *

She watched as the Whitelighter and Belthazor left the house. She knew that the Source would be pleased and quickly shimmered out of site.

Walking through the dank tunnels she approached the cavern with pride. For she knew that what she had to tell her master would earn her great favour.

"Master, Senihcam has arrived. She says it is important."

"Not again. She _always_ says that. Show her in." he ordered.

Kneeling down before him she starred at the ground before her until she was told to rise.

"Rise Senihcam. What have you for me that you demanded my seeing you?" He asked calmly

"Master I come with news on the Charmed Ones."

"Oh." He said. He knew that they were missing what possible information could she possibly have that would intrigue him?

"I was watching the witch when she was visited by a Whitelighter and none other then Belthazor."

"Oh." He said as he leaned forward.

"Yes and they brought her none other then the Charmed Ones Book of Shadows."

"Go on."

"They asked her to protect it until they came back with the witches."

He sat back and thought a minute as he took in what she had said. "They left the book with an old woman."

"Yes."

"Go and continue to watch her. Report back to me the minute that they return. I think we may just have to have a little surprise in store for our witches and the traitor." He said as he started to laugh.

Senihcam bowed again before stepping from the dark chamber. Leaving the room she quickly shimmered out back to the safety of her earthly home. She had a meeting to attend, and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

"Mary what is the big emergency?" one of the coven asked as they gather around their sacred place.

After Leo and Cole had left, Mary had called all the members of her coven. She knew that this task was something that they all need to do.

"We have been given a sacred task, by another coven." She started._ How would she tell them about the Charmed Ones?_ So she sat down and told them everything from the time that Leo and Cole had arrived at her home.

"So they want us to protect the fabled Book of Shadows?" one asked. She was new to their coven and was still unsure of the people around her.

"Yes. It is a great honour to help another coven especially one so strong and powerful." Mary explained.

"What makes them so strong and powerful? You said yourself that there are only three of them." The girl asked innocently.

"They are the Charmed Ones my girl. They are destined to be the strongest of witches ever. Their bond as sisters is that which makes them strong."

"So if they lose that bond then they lose their strength?" she continued.

"I do not know, but I am sure that many a demon have tried." Mary answered as her thoughts turned to Cole. "Now we must hide the book so that it is safe until they return." She started as she carefully watched the newcomer. She was young and new to the craft, and though she wasn't sure why, Mary reserved her judgement of her.

* * *

As the tunnels never darkened and never lightened the figures below moved about through a never-ending shadow. He returned to the chamber to receive new instructions. Walking in the room he immediately bowed down to one knee.

"You summoned Master?" he asked

"Yes. Senihcam has just informed me that the witch she has been watching has just come into possession of the Charmed Ones Book of Shadows."

"That is news Master."

"Yes. For we always thought that only the Charmed Ones themselves could remove it from the house."

"So how?"

"Their Whitelighter. He has returned to earth to help them it would seem and he is not alone."

Looking up to the Source, "Belthazor." He stated.

"Yes. It would appear that the rumours are true. He was with the Whitelighter."

"So how may I serve you?"

"Go up there Yeknom. Watch her, make sure she really understands the task at hand. Guide her."

"As you wish Master." He bowed as he too left the chamber.

Once again alone to his thoughts the Source suddenly let out a horrific laugh that bellowed through the tunnels for all to hear. "At last I will finally get my revenge on Belthazor for his betrayal, and be rid of the Charmed Ones once and for all."


	17. The End

Phoebe awoke with a sharp pain ringing through her shoulder. Realizing that she must have slept on it wrong she tried to roll over, only to cause her more pain. "Oh what I wouldn't do for an ice pack right now."

"Hey sleepy head." Piper said from across the room.

"Hey. Where's Prue?"

"Down at the beach checking over the raft. She left me her to make sure you didn't do anything crazy again."

"What do you mean by crazy?"

"Oh I don't know. There was the little fire incident a few days ago."

"Ok, I'm I never gonna live that down am I?" Phoebe said as she slowly got dressed, with only one arm, having a little bit of difficulty.

Piper laughed at her. "Here Phoebs let's first re-wrap that shoulder of yours." She said as she walked up to her little sister.

After wrapping Phoebes shoulder once again she helped Phoebe with her shirt.

"Ok this really sucks. I can't even dress myself." Phoebe pouted.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Piper laughed

"For you maybe. You're not the 24r old that needs her big sister to help her get dressed." Phoebe pouted.

"No, I'm just the 27yr old that has to put up with you." Piper laughed, "Now come on, can you give me a hand with this." Piper said as she finished helping Phoebe and made her way back to the fireplace, where she was packing supplies.

"What you got there anyway Piper?" Phoebe asked innocently as she made her way over to her sister.

"Just some supplies that we may need for our little boat trip." Piper responded

"Oh." Phoebe said picking up one of the baskets of supplies.

"Careful Phoebe."

"I got it Piper."

"I was referring to your shoulder honey." Piper said

"Oh yeah right." Phoebe said in her baby voice, as she headed out the door. "So Piper, I was thinking."

"Oh." Piper said from beside her sister as they walked down the path towards the beach.

"Yeah. When we leave her what are we going to do with Keba?"

Piper turned and looked at her baby sister. They had all grown quiet fond of the dog that had saved both hers and especially Phoebes life. And she herself had thought of that exact same question.

"I don't know Phoebs. We'll all have to talk about it."

"I just…" Phoebe started to say before being cut off by a scream that they knew had come from their oldest sister.

"Prue." They both said as the looked at each other, dropping what they were carrying and ran towards beach

* * *

The wino stared at the strange sight before him, his jaw falling open at the sight that greeted his glazed over eye's. The steam filled alley glowed blue as a man appeared in the sparkling lights, and another materialized out of the very air itself. Looking at the cheap bottle of wine in his hand, he took another long pull, certain he was going crazy.

"Cole! I told you a deserted alley." Leo said as he spotted the poor wretch sitting under a cardboard box.

"It was the best I could do around here. You would not believe how many of those," he said, pointing to the drunk, "there are in this area of town."

"Why are we here?"

"Because I might be able to get some information on what the Source is planning here. Its not like we can just walk into his lair and ask."

"I'm just not used to all this cloak and dagger stuff, are you sure we have to go in there?" Leo asked, pulling at the collar of the ripped and stained tee shirt Cole insisted he wear.

Walking out of the alley, they turned onto a dimly lit street, the dark shadows helped to hide the seedier side of the waterfronts nightly activities from prying eye's, deep in the dark recesses of the night, the underworld thrived.

Halfway down the street, a neon sign flickered garishly out of the darkness, proudly proclaiming the entrance to 'Blackbeards Cavern', and it was towards that location Leo found himself propelled. Opening the door, they were assaulted by the sounds of a jukebox, wailing out a strand to a 1970's tune, the music lost under the sounds of the men talking and laughing at the smoke shrouded pool tables.

Both men failed to notice the look directed towards them from the back as they entered. He could not believe his luck. Of all the people he was told to meet, why did one of them have to be HIM! Pulling his cap low over his eye's, he stood, walking purposely towards the two figures.

"Do you know who we are supposed to meet?" Leo asked, eyeing the men around them.

"No, just that he would come to us, he knows who I am."

"We should be prepared, just in case this is a set up."

"Don't worry, I don't trust them either." Cole said, as he spotted someone approaching from behind Leo.

He stopped, looking them up and down, eyeing Leo warily. He had no choice he had to get the information to them, and he just hoped to get away unrecognized, by either.

"Belthazor." he whispered in raspy voice.

"Yes. You have something for me?" Cole said, ready to shimmer at a moment's notice.

"Yes, you wish to know the Sources movement."

"What do you know?" Cole asked, as beside him, Leo peered at the man, trying to get a better look. There was something about him that seemed vaguely familiar.

"He watches, for now, waiting to see what will happen."

Leo suddenly moved, catching the others off guard as he grabbed the man's hat, yanking it off his head.

"**YOU!**"

* * *

Down on the beach, Prue stood looking at the makeshift raft, her mind wandering to thoughts of other things as she tried not to think about the next few days, and what they would be doing. She walked around the raft, checking, and double-checking each knot making sure they were all tied tightly. Their very survival would soon rest on this platform of logs and vines.

Laying one hand on the rough wood, she stood looking out to sea, her thoughts interrupted when a soft warm nose pushed its way into her palm. Turning, she found Keba standing there with a stick at her feet.

"So, you want to play girl?" she asked, as the big dog seemed to smile. Picking up the stick, she turned towards the ocean, Keba following. "Ready?" she asked the eager canine.

Pulling back her arm, Prue threw the branch as far as she could into the rolling waves. Bounding after it, Keba waited for the waves to bring it back to her.

Laughing, Prue returned her gaze to the raft, trying to figure out what else they might need, she did not see Keba running towards her, the stick in her mouth, her hair plastered to the big dogs body.

Prue let out a screech as something wet hit her in the back of the leg's, causing her knees to buckle. Looking up from the sand, she saw Keba standing there, hanging her head, almost as if in apology.

"And well you should be sorry!" Prue said, sitting up, with a hint of mirth in her voice at the big dog's expression. Taking note of her tone, Keba leaned forward, knocking her back, licking her face.

As Piper ran through the brush all she could think of was her big sister. After everything they had endured over the past 5 weeks, what else could possibly go wrong now? As she entered the clearing she stopped in her tracks, causing Phoebe to run right into her.

"Ow. Piper what are you doing?" Phoebe asked some what angry that her sister had stopped like that causing a sharp pain to rip through her shoulder. Then she saw why Piper had stopped.

Keba was jumping all over Prue trying desperately to lick her face.

"Ok now that is funny." Phoebe said, as she rubbed her sore shoulder, as Piper and her walked up to their sister.

"Prue what are you doing?" Piper asked sternly

"Get this mutt off of me." Prue laughed.

Bending down Phoebe called out to Keba who immediately ran to the youngest Halliwell. Almost knocking her over, but gentle enough, so as not to hurt her shoulder any more.

"You know I think that dog is part human." Prue said sitting up and brushing off the sand.

"I think we said that already." Piper added while still laughing at her sister

"So Prue we all set to go?" Phoebe asked as she played with Keba.

"I think so. It looks sturdy enough. Why don't we take today to finish loading up and then we can have one last night here before we set out tomorrow morning?" Prue suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Piper agreed. "Phoebs?"

"I'm good to go." She also agreed, "Only I don't think I'll be doing much paddling."

Prue turned to Piper with a wink, "See another reason I think she did that on purpose."

"Oh yes, please tree come down on nearly take my sisters head off and dislocate my shoulder. I love the pain it will give me for the next few weeks." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Joking Phoebs." Prue said as she threw the stick that Keba chased after at her sister.

"Ok you two cut it out. Come on lets get this thing ready to go. I vote a afternoon at the falls and Hot Springs."

"Oh I second that." Phoebe piped up as she got to her feet and threw the stick down the beach for Keba.

Gathering all that they hoped that they would need, and tied it down to the deck of the raft, the three sisters stood looking at what they hoped would take them home. Finally Prue started back up the hill to the city for one last meal and a nice relaxing swim in the pond. Her sisters soon followed with Keba right next to Phoebe. As if she knew that something was about to happen.

As they sat around the fire for dinner Piper and Phoebe brought up the subject of missed men. Piper longing for the embrace of her new husband and Phoebe for the arms of Cole.

"So when I get home Cole and I are going to some romantic get away far from anywhere."

Prue and Piper looked at htier younger sister, "Ok, you just spent the last 5 weeks on a deserted island and you want to get away from everything?' Piper asked shocked at her baby sister.

"Yeah but it will be different. It will be Cole and me. Not that I don't love the company of my sisters. It just that I would rather have this kind of alone time with Cole." Phoebe said in her defence.

"Phoebe no matter where you and Cole are, it would be deserted." Piper said in spite of her little sisters smiles.

"Yeah well you and Leo are ones to talk." Phoebe countered in her defence.

Prue just sat and listened to her two sisters' banter back and forth about their men. She didn't really join in the conversation as her thoughts turned to the one that she would always love.

After dinner they cleaned up the dishes and sat down beside the fire. Phoebe gently rubbed her shoulder absently as her sisters sat beside her.

"Here Phoebs." Prue said as she sat around behind her baby sister.

As Prue gently massaged Phoebes shoulder as they continued to discuss the men in their lives and how they could hardly wait to get home. If just to spend a night together in the Manor.

After about an hour of talking and eating they had made their way to the Hot Springs. Phoebe relaxing deep in the water so as to help her shoulder, as her sisters just finally relaxed.

After sitting in the Hot Springs for an hour or so Prue finally stepped out and made her way towards the beach. As her sisters watched her disappear into the setting sun.

Piper watched as Prue slowly got out of the Hot Springs and made her way towards the beach. Knowing that her oldest sister was feeling a bit down over the whole man situation she also got out of the Hot Springs.

Phoebe soon caught on to what was going on between her sisters and followed Piper, as much as she would have loved to stay in the hot water for her shoulder she had a feeling that her sister needed her.

Piper and Phoebe headed towards the beach where they found Prue sitting in the sand running the sand through her hands. They sat down beside her letting her know they were there.

Piper rested her arm across her shoulder and pulled her close. "You ok honey?"

"I will be Piper thanx." She said as she rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

"Prue we're sorry for all our guy talk. We both know how much you miss Andy." Phoebe told her, as she inched in front of her big sister and rested her back against her legs.

Prue once again started to massage Phoebes shoulder, as the three of them sat there with the sun slowly setting on the little island that they had called home for so many weeks.

As the sun descended on another day, the three sisters sat in comfort of one another. For five weeks they had been stranded on an island in the warmth of the southern sun. Having faced sickness and storms, the three sisters endured whatever Mother Nature dished out to them. Though now they were ready to leave the place that they called home.

Their sisterly bond had been tested beyond what any could imagine. Yet their future would push that bond to the ultimate test. But for now they sat in the comfort of each other. Comforting the oldest as she relived the past of her one true love. The one that she would not see again until her day on earth was called upon to end.

* * *

He stood there, just starring at the two men before him, his face an expressionless mask. He had never met them face to face before, but he knew their stories well.

The one who had taken his hat was a Whitelighter, sworn to help protect witches. He was assigned to the Charmed One's, and had fallen madly in love with the middle sister. Risking everything for her, he had broken all the rules, including saving her life when she was stricken with a fatal disease. When the Elders had found out, they stripped his powers, only to give them back to save the oldest. Then, when it looked like they would never be together, they had been granted permission to wed, the first time the two worlds were allowed to do so.

The other was a half demon, one of the most feared in the underworld, he never failed to make his kill. Then the unthinkable had happened, the great Belthazor was defeated, not my magic, but by his own human heart. He had fallen in love with a witch, and not just any witch: the youngest Charmed One. The darkness in his soul overcome by her goodness, and her unquenchable love.

Looking at the two, he knew this was a mission he would fail, for he would not be able to deny love. Turning he headed back to his dark alcove, motioning for them to follow.

Cole and Leo turned to look at each other, the same surprised expressions on their faces as they watched the underworld spy walk away.

* * *

The end

Stay tuned for the next enstallment of Satans Series...And keep up with the demon names that we throw out at you. see if you can 'see' there true meaning hehe... DI and Adri


End file.
